


Незнакомец из Лондона

by Mari_AnnetteKa



Category: Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_AnnetteKa/pseuds/Mari_AnnetteKa
Summary: Случайная встреча в метро, и, кажется, им не оторваться друг от друга. Но все быстротечно, так что давай не будем терять времени даром.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Метро

Мы познакомились в метро. Это не был случайный попутчик с интересной газетой, не толчок в толпе с последующими извинениями, и даже не отдавленная в вагоне нога.

Я вошла в вагон поезда, следовавшего по черной линии метро, на станции Picadilly Circus. Было позднее утро, поэтому вагон был почти пустой, только несколько человек сидели, уткнувшись в свои телефоны.

Поезд тронулся, я решила пройти в начало вагона, как вдруг он начал резко тормозить, пронзительно завизжали металлические колеса на рельсах. Меня по инерции понесло вперед, и я, не успев схватиться за поручень, могла сильно удариться о дверь, ведущую в соседний вагон, как вдруг сидевший впереди мужчина в бейсболке быстро среагировал и перехватил меня по пути, практически посадив к себе на колени.

В следующее мгновение поезд остановился, и нас отбросило назад, при этом мы слетели с сидений, я упала спиной на пол, он приземлился сверху, постаравшись сгруппироваться, чтоб сильно не придавить.

Следующее , что я помню: испуганные серо-зеленые глаза, заглядывающие в мои карие, и низкий бархатный голос: «Извините, я не хотел».

Внезапно погас свет, и стало темно, как в бункере. Я услышала, как остальные попутчики возмущенно закричали.

Мой незнакомец встал с меня, и я начала тоже подниматься с пола.

\- Как ты? – спросил он, я почувствовала, как в темноте он ищет меня рукой, схватилась за нее и встала.

\- Я в порядке, - сказала я бодрым голосом, - пострадало только мое пальто. 

Действительно кашемир неплохо смягчил падение, так что я почти не соврала.

Тем временем он нащупал сиденье, потянул меня за собой и мы, наконец, присели.

Запахло дымом.

\- Что происходит? – спросила я шепотом.

\- Не знаю, - также ответил он.

У него был низкий приятный голос, и глаза необычного серо-зеленого оттенка, я увидела их на мгновение перед тем, как погас свет.

Я огляделась. Все включили телефоны, кто-то пытался звонить, но сеть не ловила под землей, а кто-то светил фонариком , в поисках источника дыма.

Мы услышали, как дверь вагона открылась, и из соседнего вагона к нам зашел мужчина в форме, с фонариком.

\- Я машинист, - представился он. – Впереди задымление, там работают пожарные. Мы пока постоим здесь и подождем возможности ехать дальше. Никакой опасности нет, мы отключили электричество, чтобы избежать возможного возгорания. Есть здесь люди, кому нужна медицинская помощь?

Все были живы-здоровы, так как сидели на своих местах, когда произошло резкое торможение. Даже я уже забыла о своем падении, сидя рядом с мужчиной, чей голос меня просто заворожил.

\- Как долго мы здесь пробудем? - спросил машиниста мой сосед.

\- Мы постараемся продолжить путь как можно быстрее. – ответил тот, и ушел, оставив нас в темноте. Остальные из пассажиров занялись своими делами, кто-то сел играть в телефон, кто-то выключил свой гаджет, чтоб не разряжать аккумулятор, все стремились как-то скоротать ожидание.

Мы с обладателем приятного голоса сидели рядом, слегка соприкасаясь коленями.

\- Как ты? – спросил он меня шепотом.

\- Мне страшно.

\- Мне тоже, - признался он, - всю жизнь живу здесь, в такую ситуацию попадаю впервые.

\- Можно я … - вместо продолжения я нашла в темноте его руку и ухватилась за нее. Он сжал мою ладонь в ответ.

\- Так ты из Лондона, - спросила я.

\- Да, - я услышала по голосу, как он улыбается, - мой родной город.

\- Повезло тебе…

\- А ты откуда? Из какой страны?

\- Акцент выдает?

\- Да, немного.

\- Сможешь угадать?

\- Ммм, я, конечно, не профессор Хиггинс* ( Моя прекрасная леди), но попробую. Испания?

\- Холодно.

\- Тебе холодно? – не понял он, что я имею ввиду.

\- Нет, просто у нас так говорят, если человек в догадках далек от правильного ответа.

\- А если приближается к разгадке?

\- Теплее, теплее, горячо!

\- Ладно, - он призадумался, - Восточная Европа?

\- Теплее, - ответила я.

\- Польша?

\- Нет.

\- Украина?

\- Нет.

\- Что еще там в Восточной Европе есть?

\- Беларусь.

\- Беларусь?

\- Нет.

\- Зачем тогда неправильно подсказываешь?

\- Ты спросил, что есть в Восточной Европе, я тебе ответила.

\- Логично. – Он погладил меня по руке, которую все еще держал в своей, потрогал мои короткие ногти, пощекотал ладонь. Я захихикала.

\- Неужели Россия? – вдруг спросил он шепотом.

\- А почему шепчешь? – спросила я так же тихо. – Боишься нас?

\- Горячо?

\- Очень горячо!

Я слышала по его голосу, что он широко улыбается, наверняка довольный собой.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? Туристка?

\- Я учусь.

\- А где? На кого?

\- MBA, London School of Commerce.

\- Круто! Кем собираешься работать?

\- У меня бизнес в России. Хочу развивать его в международном масштабе.

Мы перешептывались между собой, почти касаясь друг друга головами, но тут он придвинулся еще ближе, я почувствовала его дыхание возле уха, когда он тихо спросил:

\- Надеюсь, твой бизнес не торговля оружием?

Я сначала оторопела, а потом решила остроумно ему ответить, так же, на ухо, но в темноте оказалось непросто найти именно ухо, так как я пару раз ткнулась ему носом и губами в щеку, а потом в шею. В итоге, пока нашла его ухо, забыла, что хотела сказать и просто выдохнула: Нет.

\- У меня аж мурашки побежали, - сообщил весело он, - или это облегчение от того, что ты не член русской мафии.

\- Надейся, так я тебе и сказала правду, англичанин!

Он засмеялся и мы продолжили весело болтать. Поговорили о Лондоне, о транспорте, он сказал, что любит гонять на мотоцикле, но днем приходится ездить на метро, потому, что в центр пускают только автобусы и кэбы. Сейчас едет к другу на встречу, но скорее всего не успеет. Особо не расстраивается, так как они могут договориться на завтра.

Я же сообщила, что еду в отель, в котором живу здесь, после двух утренних лекций.

\- Я всегда думала, что поезда – это один из самых надежных видов транспорта.

\- Поезд, но не метро. – возразил он.

\- Да, не метро, - согласилась я. – Чуть что случись, и бежать некуда.

\- Как в самолете, - подхватил он.

\- Ты боишься летать?

\- А ты нет? – ответил он вопросом.

\- Боюсь немного, но я всегда успокаиваю себя тем, что рядом со мной столько невинных людей, которые не могут умереть в этот день.

Услышав мое заявление, он засмеялся.

\- А ты, значит, не так невинна, как окружающие?

\- Боюсь, что нет, - разулыбалась я.

\- А я в самолете спасаюсь алкоголем, - продолжил он тему.

\- Везет тебе! А нам предлагали кино только при перелете через Атлантику. В Лондон я летела абсолютно трезвая.

\- В бизнес- классе всегда наливают.

\- А, ну конечно, мистер, я-то экономом летаю.

\- Извини, мне не надо было говорить про бизнес-класс. – стушевался он.

\- Да ладно, я пошутила. – Я сжала его ладонь в своей, сразу почувствовав его ответное пожатие.

Держа его левую руку в своей, другой рукой я ощупала тыльную сторону его ладони, его пальцы. У него была крупная мужская рука, при этом изящная с длинными узкими пальцами. Ногти аккуратно подстрижены, на безымянном пальце кольцо.

\- У тебя руки музыканта, - прошептала я, закончив гладить его руку.

Он молчал, и в темноте я услышала его участившееся дыхание.

\- А у тебя очень маленькая ручка, - прошептал он, погладив мои пальцы. Нащупал обручальное кольцо, но промолчал.

Я почувствовала легкое волнение, его нежные прикосновения, низкий голос, интимный полумрак вагона и горячее дыхание, когда он шептал мне на ухо, воздействовали магнетически на мое отвыкшее от мужского внимания тело, и внутри начал расти огонек желания, в животе запорхали бабочки, и мне невыносимо захотелось прижаться к нему посильнее, найти в темноте его улыбающиеся губы и целоваться до умопомрачения.

По телу пробежала волна мурашек и я вздрогнула.

\- Замерзла? – спросил он заботливо.

\- Немного, - соврала я.

Он высвободил свою руку и обнял меня за плечи, притянув поближе к себе, я в ответ обняла его за спину, и моя голова очень удобно устроилась на его плече. Я глубоко вздохнула, вдыхая его запах: свежий легкий парфюм, смешивался с волнующим, едва уловимым запахом здорового мужского тела.

Казалось темнота обострила все наши чувства, и выпустила наружу глубоко спрятанные желания.

Он склонил ко мне голову и наши губы встретились. Так естественно и просто, будто так и надо.

Он слегка прикоснулся к моим губам и отстранился, будто проверяя мою реакцию, я обняла его за шею, дрожа от предвкушения настоящего поцелуя, как вдруг внезапно включился свет. Мы оба вздрогнули и отпрянули друг от друга. Тайна темного вагона исчезла, и теперь нас окружали посторонние люди. Глаза заслезились от яркого света, я, моргая, рассматривала своего собеседника, он также щурясь и моргая, внимательно изучал меня. Русые вьющиеся волосы выбивались из-под бейсболки, раскосые серо-зеленые глаза, короткий аккуратный нос и полные четко очерченные губы. Мой взгляд опускался ниже: крепкая шея с несколькими маленькими беззащитными родинками, слегка растянутый ворот футболки, выглядывающий из-под джемпера, серая непримечательная куртка, синие вытертые джинсы, и кроссовки примерно 45-го размера. На улице я бы даже не обратила на него внимания. Тем временем он рассматривал меня и, судя по одобрительному взгляду и расширенным зрачкам, остался доволен увиденным.

\- Как я тебе при свете? – спросил он, улыбаясь.

\- Тебе удивительно подходит твой голос, - ответила я, улыбаясь в ответ.

Поезд тронулся и электронный голос объявил следующую станцию.

Мой спутник достал из нагрудного кармана солнцезащитные очки и надел их.

\- Глаза разболелись, - объяснил он, поморщившись.

Вместо ответа, я надела свои очки, глазам действительно стало легче.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Та интимность и непринужденный разговор ушли вместе с полумраком и теперь мы не знали, что делать со своим порывом страсти, нахлынули условности, в голову полезли сомнения.

Что я делаю, замужняя женщина?? Хочу незнакомца из метро! Но он очень милый и обаятельный, и он сам хотел поцеловать меня.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он тихо, слегка прикоснувшись к моей руке.

\- Да… - я сглотнула, - Не верится, что все закончилось.

Я не уточнила, что имела в виду: вынужденную стоянку в тоннеле метро или наше приятное общение.

\- Все хорошо, - он ласково улыбнулся. – Но я, пожалуй, несколько дней поезжу на кэбе.

\- Спасибо за то, что ты был рядом! Я б наверно, сперва расшиблась, а потом умерла со страху здесь, если б не ты!

Я потянулась, чтобы поцеловать его в щечку, он, улыбаясь, подставил лицо, и я чмокнула его, при этом отчаянно желая снова попробовать его губы.

\- И тебе спасибо. Я б тоже умер от страха здесь, будь я тут один.

\- Все-таки бояться здесь не так страшно!

Мы снова нашли свою шутливую волну и рассмеялись.

Он снова взял меня за руку как в темноте, вдруг неожиданно по-рыцарски поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони: «Моя российская леди!»

И тут меня осенило:

\- Смотри, какой парадокс получается: если ты боишься один, то у тебя один большой страх, а если вдвоем, то страх не становится больше, а наоборот уменьшается.

Эта абсолютная чушь в тот момент показалась нам новой теорией, и мы как два оголтелых ученых принялись ее обсуждать.

\- А с радостью другая история. Радости становится больше, если радуются больше людей вместе.

\- Я даже формулу придумала для этой теории, где страх мы обозначим буквой Х.

\- Почему именно Х?

\- Потому что в русском языке на эту букву есть нецензурное слово.

\- Тогда логично. Твоя теория сравнима с теорией Хокинга о Вселенной, - пошутил он.

Я внимательно посмотрела в его глаза, едва разглядев их за темными очками.

\- А ты не так прост, как кажешься.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

\- Сначала упоминаешь профессора Хиггинса из «Моей прекрасной леди» , потом Хокинга. Никто из моих знакомых не знает двух этих личностей одновременно.

Он заулыбался и призадумался.

\- Я просто люблю читать, - наконец ответил он.

\- Я тоже люблю.

\- Любимые авторы? – оживился он.

\- Всех не перечислить. В основном мне нравится европейская и английская классическая и современная литература.

\- А ты не читала.. – начал он.

«Covent Garden» - заговорил динамик. «Просим всех пассажиров выйти здесь, ветка метро закрывается на тех. обслуживание».

Мы синхронно встали и пошли к выходу.

\- Мне отсюда недалеко, я, пожалуй, пойду пешком. – сказала я, когда мы вышли на поверхность.

\- В какую сторону пойдешь?

Я махнула рукой в сторону Друри Лейн.

\- Нам по пути, - улыбнулся он,- можно тебя проводить?

\- Конечно! – в душе я очень обрадовалась. Мы провели полтора незабываемых полтора часа в темноте, и он еще не хотел прощаться.

В воздухе пахло весной и светило солнце. Ветра практически не было. Я шла вдоль по улице вместе с настоящим лондонцем и могла дойти так до края света.

\- Кто из современных авторов тебя зацепил? – продолжил он тему литературы.

\- Джоан Харрис.

\- Джоан Харрис? – переспросил он.

\- Да, помнишь фильм «Шоколад» с Джонни Деппом? Снят по ее роману, Уверяю, читается он еще лучше, чем смотрится в фильме.

\- Да, помню «Шоколад». – он почесал шею и вдруг спросил: - А ты любишь кино?

\- Да, конечно, но…

\- Что «но»?

\- У меня нет времени его смотреть. Я сохраняю в телефоне названия фильмов, которые хотела бы посмотреть, но пока это только список.

\- Какой фильм ты смотрела последним?

\- О, я даже не вспомню, а нет, вспомнила. «Гордость и предубеждение» с Колином Фертом.

\- Но он же старый!

\- Колин или фильм??

\- Оба! – засмеялся он.

\- Мы смотрели его с моими студентами на английском языке, блин, этот фильм у нас как учебное пособие, я его наизусть помню!

\- Нравится сцена в озере? – мой попутчик хитро посмотрел на меня.

Меня просто захлестнули эмоции: - Только не говори, что ты тоже смотрел этот фильм! Я не знаю ни одного мужчину, который смог бы посмотреть хотя бы 1 серию!

Он заулыбался еще шире.

\- Но это ж наша английская классика! Все знают этот сериал

\- Мне вообще больше нравится театр, - я повернула на Монтагю Стрит, он последовал за мной.

\- И у тебя есть время на театр? – подначил он.

\- Да, на театр у меня всегда есть время.

Я рассказала ему , что когда бываю в командировке в Москве или Санкт-Петербурге, то всегда хожу в театр.

\- А здесь ты уже ходила в театр? – спросил он.

\- Да, когда только приехала. Это было вторым в моем списке обязательных до сессии дел.

\- А что было первым в этом списке? – он улыбался, было видно, как его забавляет наш разговор.

\- Только не смейся, - начала я, - Блошиный рынок на Портобелло роуд.

\- О!, - он попытался сохранить серьезное лицо. – Это действительно очень важно!

\- Да, - я видела, что он прикалывается. – Я коллекционирую кое-что знаешь.

Я решила тоже пошутить и вспомнила английский фильм «Истерия», в котором рассказывается об изобретении вибратора.

\- Я собираю ретро-вибраторы, - сказала я с максимально серьезным выражением лица.

Это было так провокационно, что он ошарашенно посмотрел на меня. Похоже, я неплохая актриса, так как судя по выражению его лица, я решила, что он принял все за чистую монету.

\- Извини, - начал он неуверенно, - я наверное не так тебя понял.

Тут я не выдержала и рассмеялась, через долю секунды, он понял, что я над ним пошутила, и присоединился ко мне.

Так незаметно мы дошли до отеля Royal National.

Недалеко от входа курили пара человек, судя по виду туристы из Италии, внутри у ресепшен столпилась очередь из вновь прибывших.

Мы остановились в неловком молчании, расставаться не хотелось.

\- Можешь мне помочь? – вдруг вспомнила я, - Мне нужна грубая мужская сила.

\- Да, конечно! – обрадовался он.

Мы вошли в холл и направились к лифту. Мне показалось, что мой спутник натянул поглубже бейсболку и втянул голову в плечи, пытаясь остаться незамеченным. Возможно, мне это просто показалось.

\- У меня есть бутылка вина, которую я не смогла вчера открыть, - сказала я ему в лифте, -Поможешь?

\- Если угостишь меня, - он смотрел, как я нажимаю кнопку нужного этажа и закрываются двери лифта.

Снова стало неловко: я замужняя женщина, веду к себе в номер незнакомца, предлагаю ему вино.

Я опустила глаза и уставилась на его ноги в кроссовках.

\- Сорок четвертый – сорок пятый размер, - отметила я мысленно. Мой взгляд переместился выше, и мне показалось, что его широкие джинсы не скрывают его заинтересованности в нашем более близком знакомстве. Меня бросило в жар, а тело сразу напомнило, что я уже больше двух месяцев вынужденно живу монашеской жизнью. Мне показалось, что частый стук моего сердца заполнил звуком всю кабину лифта. Я взглянула ему в лицо и поняла, что он все это время смотрел на меня, мои щеки запылали, наши взгляды встретились, он облизнул губы и сделал шаг в мою сторону.

Лифт остановился.

\- Приехали, - сказала я, не то с облегчением, не то с разочарованием, вышла из лифта и пошла к номеру 611. Он следовал за мной.

Отель Royal National - популярный 3-звездный отель в центре Лондона. Комнаты в нем скромные и небольшие, однако в них есть все необходимое. Санузел с душем, большая кровать, туалетный столик и мини-бар.

Зайдя в номер, я по привычке разулась. Он, заметив это, тоже снял свою обувь, хотя англичане обычно так не делают.

Мы прошли в комнату, там было прибрано, постель заправлена, шторы раздвинуты.

И хотя мне все еще было не по себе, я как опытная в таких делах женщина, достала из мини-бара бутылку белого игристого и вручила ему. Поставила на столик 2 чистых бокала.

\- Я зайду в ванну, я ненадолго, - сообщила я ему.

Там я посмотрела на себя в зеркало, щеки горели, я умылась холодной водой, но это не помогло. Тело ныло от желания, которое пробудил во мне этот молодой красивый англичанин с низким голосом.

Наконец я решилась, разделась, быстро помылась, надела легкое платье, намеренно оставшись без нижнего белья.

\- Будь что будет, - сказала я себе и вышла к нему.

Когда я зашла в комнату, он уже разлил вино по бокалам, и сидел на кровати, задумавшись. По-видимому, его тоже мучали сомнения.

Увидев меня, он окинул взглядом мою фигуру, буквально просканировав с головы до ног. Боюсь, что моя одежда не скрывала отсутствие нижнего белья и была откровенным намеком. Я подала ему один бокал вина, второй взяла сама.

- За нашу встречу! - сказала я, чокаясь с ним.

- Я слышал, что русские не могут пить без тостов, теперь вижу это вживую. - Он немного нервно улыбнулся и сделал большой глоток.

Игристое итальянское вино освежило своим холодом, а пузырьки погнали алкоголь прямо в кровь. Я видела, как он допил бокал, облизнув капельку, оставшуюся на губе, причмокнул.

Как же сильно мне захотелось подойти и впиться страстным поцелуем в его пухлые губы, смаковать вкус вина у него во рту, толкнуть его на кровать и забыть обо всем.

Он встал, чтоб поставить бокал на столик, я убрала свой тоже.

В голове пульсировало одно: сейчас или никогда!

Я подошла и обняла его, вдыхая его запах.

Он нерешительно обнял меня в ответ, деликатно положив руки на талию. Он был на целую голову выше меня, я приподнялась на цыпочки, заглянула ему в глаза, выразительно переведя взгляд на его приоткрытые губы.

Я видела в его глазах огоньки желания, но он все не решался сделать первый и последний шаг, ведущий к потере самоконтроля.

- Я женат, - наконец сказал он, поднимая на уровень взгляда левую руку с кольцом.

- Я тоже замужем, - ответила я. - поглаживая его по спине. Я слышала его учащенное дыхание, вдыхала его запах , смешанный из одеколона, дыма и немного пота, желание слиться с ним в порыве страсти запульсировало внизу живота, в следующую секунду я почувствовала его руки на моей попе, прикрытой лишь тканью платья, и наши губы встретились в горячем поцелуе

Мы целовались так как будто долго шли через пустыню и умирали от жажды, как вдруг нашли прохладный источник воды, припали к другу другу, как будто до этого страдали от долгой разлуки, я готова была искусать его манящие губы, но он перехватил инициативу, сводя меня с ума, своим языком, нежно танцующий у меня во рту.

Он залез руками мне под подол платья, и не обнаружив там белья, потерял голову окончательно. В следующий момент он стащил его с меня через голову, я схватила его за ремень, почувствовав под ширинкой горячее утолщение, он быстро снял свою футболку, а я расстегнула его ремень, просунула руку в ширинку и погладила его твердую плоть, он издал тихий вздох, отвёл мою руку и быстро разделся.

Я поедала его глазами, его тело было совершенно. Стройный и мускулистый, удивительно пропорциональный, с широкими плечами, узкими бедрами, ровными стройными ногами, и его главным достоинством - гордо стоящим членом, со вздувшейся от желания головкой, с капелькой смазки на глазке.

Он подтолкнул меня к кровать, лёг сверху, снова впиваясь в мои губы, его правая рука торопливо гладила моё тело, он пощекотал сосок, провел рукой по моему бедру, а потом скользнул между ног.

- Такая мокрая - прошептал он, прервав поцелуй, и посмотрел мне в глаза.

- Да, - я ответила ему взглядом и он меня понял. Приблизился своим орудием прямо к входу в моё лоно, но вдруг с ругательством резко отпрянул.

- Что? - другие слова застряли в моем горле.

- У меня нет презерватива, - сказал он сдавленно, глядя в сторону, тяжело дыша.

- У меня есть, - я перевернулась на живот, потянулась к тумбочке и достала оттуда один.

Хотела снова перевернуться на спину, но он не дал.

- Лежи так, - я слышала как он рвет упаковку и быстро надевает на себя латекс.

Он склонился надо мной, пристроил член пока между ног, поцеловал моё плечо, я сразу покрылась мурашками, провел влажным языком вдоль позвоночника, остановившись у ложбинки попы, несильно укусил за левую ягодицу, вызвав у меня вскрик, и тут же шлепнул по второй. Я шевельнулась и почувствовала, как он резко вошёл ю в меня, вцепившись рукой в мою ягодицу, я вскрикнула снова, его член растянул мою отвыкшую от секса вагину и коснулся шейки матки.

Он начал понемногу двигаться, набирая амплитуду, я лежала на полубоку, он сзади, энергично двигая бёдрами, он мял свободной рукой мою попу, ласкал то грудь, то клитор, наши вздохи радости смешивались, усиливая и без того взаимное наслаждение. В очередной раз вскинув бедра ему навстречу, я поняла, что нашла угол, при котором его горячая головка массирует внутри меня точку G, несколько быстрых движений, и я почувствовала, как меня накрывает волна сумасшедшего оргазма, спазм был такой силы, что моя вагина буквально выплюнула его ствол из себя, я издала глубокий вздох и замерла, касаясь в море удовольствия. Он тоже замер, положив руку мне на лоно, почувствовал волны спазмов, но его тело требовало свое, поэтому развернул меня к себе лицом он быстро вошёл в меня снова и через несколько быстрых движений замер со стоном, слегка вздрагивая всем телом от мощных спазмов, пробегавших по его члену, дарящих такое невообразимое чувство удовлетворения.

Отдышавшись, он поцеловал меня в губы, осторожно перевернулся на спину, прервав наш контакт.

- Наверное, это нормально, - начал он, прочистив горло, - мы пережили опасную ситуацию, это инстинкт потянул нас друг к другу.

Я повернулась, прикоснулась пальцем к его губам, заставляя замолчать.

- Давай, не будем анализировать, - прошептала я, - это случилось, и это было прекрасно.

- Хорошо, - прошептал он в ответ, расслабившись и смущённо улыбнувшись.

(Неужели это первая его измена?!)

- Ещё вина? - предложила я.

- Не откажусь, только навещу ванну.

Он пошёл голышом в ванную, снимая с обмякшего члена презерватив, я залюбовалась его попой, упругие ягодицы, так захотелось ущипнуть их.

Встала, налила вино по бокалам.

Он быстро вернулся, нашёл и надел свои боксеры. Взял у меня бокал вина, быстро осушил его.

Потом притянул меня к себе и нежно поцеловал.

Я пойду? - спросил он шепотом, глядя мне в глаза.

- Иди, конечно. - я усмехнулась, - только позволь мне сделать одну вещь.

-Какую?

Вместо я ответа я засунула руку ему в трусы и ущипнула за правую ягодицу

- Извини, не смогла удержаться.

Он заулыбался, ущипнул меня в ответ, начал одеваться. Я легла на кровать, допивая бокал вина, наблюдая за его движениями.

Мне верилось и не верилось во все происходящее. По-любому, завтра проснусь, и окажется, что это был сон. Но, Боже, как же это было прекрасно.

Тем временем, он надел, джинсы, футболку, натянул носки. Начал обуваться. Я встала и подала ему куртку.

-Береги себя, - сказала я, поднявшись на цыпочки, и поцеловала его напоследок.

-Ты тоже, малышка. - он ответил на поцелуй и снова ущипнул меня за попу.

Я захихикала, и пошла в ванную. 

Он ушёл сам, закрыв за собой дверь.


	2. Знакомство

На следующее утро я проснулась с ощущением, что произошедшее было во сне. Но порванная обертка от презерватива на тумбочке вернула меня к действительности. Это произошло. Я занималась сексом с незнакомцем и была счастлива. Я нисколько не жалела о том, что не узнала его имени и не спросила его контакты. Зачем? Один раз был потрясающ, я не собиралась заводить связь на стороне, пока я на сессии здесь.

В приподнятом настроении я поехала на занятия. Весна , казалось, почувствовала мое настроение, погода была великолепной, светило яркое солнце, ветерок разносил дурманящий запах цветов.

Я чувствовала себя молодой, полной сил, красивой и счастливой.

Даже на занятиях все пошло как по маслу: сложные формулы расчета налогов в Европейском союзе, наконец, поддались моему пониманию, и я быстро решила несколько задачек. Придумала пару идей для проекта бизнеса, неплохо выступила на семинаре по маркетингу. 

- Для полноты счастья надо устроить себе шопинг, - подумала я, возвращаясь в отель. Навещу-ка я на днях Оксфорд-стрит.

Так в учебе и приятных развлечениях в виде шоппинга и распивания вина с подругой с курса прошли 3 дня. Я уже стала забывать о том приключении, было и было, конечно, было приятно, но свет клином не сошелся.

На четвертый день я возвращалась из колледжа поздно. Провела полдня в библиотеке, готовя проект бизнеса, который уже скоро надо будет защищать на экзамене. Зашла по пути в Sainsbury’s за розовым вином и фруктами, так как идти и нормально ужинать никуда не хотелось.

Когда я вошла в отель, менеджер на ресепшен окликнул меня: - Вам письмо, мисс Мэри.

Без задней мысли я взяла у него конверт, подписанный Room 611, немного в недоумении открыла его. Внутри была короткая записка: “Буду ждать тебя завтра в 7 вечера у входа в отель. Твой незнакомец из метро. “

Я не смогла сдержать счастливой улыбки. Это был приятный сюрприз, на который я никак не рассчитывала. Я, конечно, попыталась выкинуть нашу встречу из головы, посвятив последние 3 дня учебе, но все равно, перед сном вспоминала его страстные поцелуи и наш потрясающий секс.

Интересно, что он задумал на завтра?

День, как назло, тянулся очень долго. С утра я плотно позавтракала в отеле и отправилась на семинар. Сессия подходила к концу и у меня накопились несданные вовремя работы. Потом сидела в библиотеке, работая с компьютером, доделывала свой проект международного бизнеса.

Одногруппница с моего курса, тоже россиянка, предложила вместе пообедать, мы пошли в Теско, потом я наконец, отправилась домой.

Черную ветку метро, кстати, быстро запустили снова, и я снова спустилась в подземку.

Зайдя в вагон, я будто снова очутилась в том дне, когда мы встретились. Осмотревшись в вагоне, с разочарованием отметила, что его в нем нет, но потом снова приободрилась. Он будет ждать меня всего через несколько часов.

Придя в отель, я приняла освежающий душ, привела в порядок ногти, высушила волосы и вытянула их утюжком, немного перекусила, нанесла заново макияж.

В 18.30 я была почти готова. Почти - потому что я никак не могла придумать, что надеть. Я не знала, куда мы пойдем, и что будет уместно: платье и каблуки или джинсы и кроссовки?

Так как он высокий, я, конечно, более выигрышно бы смотрелась в платье и на каблуках. Но я не смогу ходить на так весь вечер, если он предложит прогуляться по городу.

Ломая голову над этой дилеммой, я время от времени поглядывала в окно. Мне повезло, что окно моего номера выходило как раз на небольшую площадку перед отелем, и я хорошо видела всех входивших, выходивших и просто стоящих там людей.

Где-то без 10 минут 7, я все еще была неодета, как вдруг услышала громкий рев мотоцикла, подъехавшего к зданию. Я выглянула в окно. Он остановился у входа, мотоциклист слез со своего железного коня, но шлем снимать не стал. По его фигуре и движениям, я поняла, что это он, мой прекрасный любовник. Он достал телефон и проверил время. Я кинулась к шкафу, достала футболку и джинсы. Надела кроссовки, накинула куртку, взяла рюкзачок. Спасибо, мой дорогой, что приехал заранее и решил мою проблему!

Ровно в 7 я вышла из отеля, притворяясь, что ищу его, огляделась по сторонам.

- Добрый вечер, вы прекрасно выглядите! - услышала я бархатный голос слева от себя. Он стоял там, рядом с мотоциклом, все еще в шлеме, и судя по голосу, улыбался.

- О, мы будем кататься на этом жеребце сегодня?! - я притворно удивилась. (Я - испорченная девчонка, оказывается. Живешь себе спокойно лет 30 с хвостиком, примерная жена и мама, а потом появляется он, сексуальный незнакомец, и крышу просто сносит! )

- О, да! - сказал многозначительно он, и достал второй шлем.

Он выглядел умопомрачительно. Узкие темные джинсы красиво подчеркивали его упругие ягодицы, кожаная куртка и светлый шарф завершали образ лихого парня, шлем с агрессивным рисунком и большой мотоцикл добавляли драйва и сексуальности, хотя куда уж больше.

Он надел на меня шлем, помог сесть на мотоцикл, сам уместился впереди и меня и сказал крепко держаться за него. Что, ж, с удовольствием, мистер.

Шум мотора разрезал тишину, и мы помчались. Уже на втором перекрестке я потеряла ориентацию в городе, и просто наслаждалась скоростью, прижавшись щекой к его широкой спине и вдыхая запах его кожаной куртки, смешанный с ароматом вечернего Лондона.

Минут через 15 очень быстрой езды, мы остановились у забора невысокого дома, облицованного светлыми панелями. 

Мы слезли с мотоцикла, он достал ключ, открыл калитку. Я поддержала её, пока он закатывал во двор свой транспорт. Потом он закрыл её изнутри, и мы пошли к дому. В двухэтажном доме красивой викторианской архитектуры окна были темны.

- Куда ты привёз меня?

- Это дом моего друга, - ответил он, возясь с замком. - Мой друг сейчас в долгой командировке, он попросил меня присмотреть за его жилищем и поливать цветы. А я ничего в этом не понимаю. Боюсь, что он не обрадуется, увидев по приезду сухие палки. Поможешь?

Все звучало наигранно и сомнительно. Но он так искренне смотрел на меня, и виновато улыбался, что я подумала, а вдруг так оно и есть.

- Ладно, мне нужен кувшин и вода.

Мы вошли в большой светлый холл, оттуда он провел меня дальше на кухню. Большая и светлая, просто мечта хозяйки, я засмотрелась на фасады во французском стиле, пока он искал по ящикам кувшин. Наконец, нашёл его, наполнил водой, подал мне.

Мы пошли по комнатам на первом этаже. В комнатах еще царили вечерние сумерки, поэтому включать свет не было необходимости, я и так видела, что цветов в них нет.

Мой спутник решил посетить туалет, а я пока пошла вверх по лестнице, в душе уже сомневаясь, что найду хоть какое-то растение.

В хозяйской спальне также ничего не обнаружилось, а вот в гостевой я увидела на прикроватном столике красивую цветущую орхидею.

- Вот ты где прячешься ! - Я подошла к ней и пощупала землю.

Она была ещё влажной. Я заметила на горшке ярлычок и наклонилась, чтоб рассмотреть его. Цветок был куплен утром.

Пока я стояла в такой позе, он незаметно подошёл сзади, и схватив меня за бедра, крепко прижался к моей попе.

-Соскучился? - спросила я разгибаясь. Вместо ответа, он переместил свои руки мне на грудь, наклонив голову, нашел мои губы и впился горячим поцелуем.

Не прерывая поцелуй, я развернулась к нему лицом и обняла в ответ. Он успел снять куртку, я залезла руками ему под свитер и футболку, погладила спину, а потом залезла под ремень в штаны и ущипнула за ягодицу.

Казалось, что это распалило его ещё больше, он быстро стянул с меня футболку, уронил на кровать, стоявшую рядом, буквально вытряхнул меня из джинсов. Избавившись от своей одежды буквально за 2 секунды, вооружённый вздымающимся членом и презервативом он лёг рядом со мной, и начал осыпать моё разгоряченное тело поцелуями и ласками, интуитивно находя все мои эрогенные зоны, на шее, за ухом, вокруг сосков. Я чувствовала, что таю и горю одновременно. Когда он коснулся рукой моего входа, я поняла, что не могу больше терпеть. Силой уложила его на спину, взяла презерватив, который он ещё не надел, а положил рядом с подушкой, ловким движением натянула его на нетерпеливый конец. Он гладил меня по ногам, наблюдая за моими движениями. Похоже, этот неожиданный перехват инициативы пришёлся ему по душе. Я направила его ствол и села, приняла его в себя, медленно и до конца, не в силах сдержать сладострастного вздоха.

Он смотрел как я двигаюсь широко раскрытыми глазами, с его красивых полных губ сходили стоны удовольствия, сводя меня с ума, и я все учащала ритм, он пощипывал мои соски, гладил бедра, положив одну руку на мой лобок, нежно массировал мой клитор. Это невозможно было испытывать долго, через пару минут я почувствовала, как внутри меня рождается огромнейший приятнейший спазм, как будто выворачивающий наизнанку. С громким стоном я упала ему на грудь, выпихнув из себя его орудие. Он поцеловал меня, все ещё гладя по ногам, потом дождавшись, пока я успокоюсь, попросил встать на колени. Я послушалась, положив под грудь пару подушек, он пристроился сзади, пару раз громко, но не сильно шлепнув по попе, вошёл в моё лоно, яростно двигаясь уже на подходе. Через несколько движений, он резко замер и со сдавленным стоном, завалился на меня, я чувствовала волны оргазма, сотрясающего его тело. Он схватил меня за грудь и сжал её.

-О, боже, как же хорошо, как же хорошо, - бормотал он, прижимаясь ко мне.

Я была с ним абсолютно согласна.

Спустя какое-то время, он прервал наш контакт и развернулся на спину. Я тоже повернулась , удобно легла рядом, положив голову ему на плечо. Поиграла с волосинками на груди, обвела пальцами его маленькие все еще напряженные соски.

- Прости, что только сейчас спрашиваю тебя об этом, - начал он.

Я повернулась, чтоб видеть его лицо.

- Как тебя зовут, детка?

Я прыснула со смеху, действительно уже второй раз общаемся настолько близко, что ближе некуда, а все еще не познакомились.

- Мария, но здесь меня зовут Мэри.

- Мэри, - повторил он, - приятно познакомиться!

- А тебя, красавчик? Как тебя зовут?

В его глазам заплясали хитрые искорки.

- Бен. - ответил он.

- Бен, то есть Бенджамен? - уточнила я.

- Не совсем. - заулыбался он.

- У тебя же есть полное имя?

- Есть.

- Не хочешь мне говорить?

- Попробуй угадать. - Хитрое выражение его лица, наводило на мысль о каком-то подвохе, но я пока не могла понять в чем дело. Я села на кровати, подтянула одеяло, которое мы в порыве страсти упинали в ноги, и укрыла нас по пояс. На самом деле, я тянула время, прокручивая в голове разные варианты.

- Окей, ладно. Бен, Бен, Бигбен, Бигбен? - спросила я шутя.

- Нет, - засмеялся он, - хотя наверно, местами да.

Местами да, это точно. Я приподняла одеяло и посмотрела на то место, которое он назвал Бигбен. Даже в расслабленном состоянии его “фрукт” был внушительного размера. Хороший такой бананчик.

- Это точно английское имя?

- Думаю да, хотя если честно как-то не задумывался.

- Сейчас подожди, - какое-то слово замаячило в мозгу, - так еще звали Папу Римского , блин, как его , БенедИкт! - выдохнула я, произнеся его с ударением на последний слог.

- БЕнедикт, - поправил он.

- БЕнедикт, - повторила я, - че серьезно? Бенедикт?

- Да. - ответил он, глядя мне в глаза. Пристально и подозрительно глядя мне в глаза.

- У твоего имени латинское происхождение.

- Да, точно. - сказал он, улыбаясь. - Зови меня, Бен, хорошо?

- А как твоя фамилия, Бен?

Он снова хитро заулыбался.

- Это что секрет? Мне просто интересно, такая ли она редкая как твое имя.

- Попробуешь угадать? - Мне уже начало надоедать это хитрое проказливое выражение его лица, я чувствовала, что он либо насмехается надо мной, либо приготовил какую-то пакость.

- Нет! Я уверена , что я в жизни не угадаю твою фамилию! Тем более, я только что вспомнила твоего тезку. Теперь я уверена, что у Бенедиктов не может быть легкой английской фамилии типа Джексон или Смит. Это по-любому будет какой -нибудь Киберскотч или Камбербэтч, или еще что-то подобное. - я немного разозлилась и выпалила это на одном выдохе.

Такой реакции я не ожидала. Он не просто засмеялся, он заржал как конь, повалил меня на кровать, придавил сверху и смеялся так, что под нами тряслась кровать.

- В чем дело? - я попыталась выбраться из под него, но Бен все удерживал меня и смеялся. В конце концов я заразилась его весельем, похихикав за компанию, но так и не понимая причины такого поведения.

Успокоившись он приподнялся на локтях, глядя на меня, в его глазах блестели слезы от смеха.

- Что я сказала не так? - спросила я максимально серьезно. Мой английский был достаточно хорош, чтоб не иметь проблем с общением, но тут я решила, что неправильно произнесла какое-то слово, которое возможно прозвучало как что-то непристойное, вызвав такой дикий смех.

- Нет , нет, ты все сказала правильно. - он поцеловал меня и снова лег на спину, притянув меня к себе на грудь. - У Бенедиктов не может быть простой фамилии. И ты угадала мою.

- Что, правда? - спросила я с недоверием. - Киберскотч?

- Камбербэтч.

- Камбербэтч? Как актер? - я сильно удивилась. - Неужели бывают такие совпадения?!

- Не бывает, - сказал он, уже успокоившись и внимательно следя за моей реакцией. - Я - Камбербэтч.

- Ты - актер?

- Да.

- Блять, - ругнулась я по-русски но тут же продолжила на английском. - Ты мне мозги пудришь. Ты совсем на него не похож.

- С чего это не похож? Очень даже похож. - Он начал строить рожи, показывая свое лицо мне с разных сторон.

- Но он гей.

- Что?! - теперь он сильно удивился, - с чего ты это взяла?!

- Не знаю, но почему-то мне так казалось.

- Он не гей, уж ты-то должна знать!

- С какого я это должна знать? Мне он никогда особо не нравился, так что я ничего о нем не знаю.

- Даже ни одного фильма не смотрела? - спросил он немного разочарованно.

- Смотрела. Игру в имитацию, но скажу тебе, весьма противоречивые чувства он во мне вызвал.

- Даже Шерлока не смотрела?

- Какого Шерлока? Их сейчас так много развелось.

- Шерлока БиБиСи.

- У которого карта Лондона в голове?

- Ага.

- Смотрела пару серий, тоже Камбербэтч что ли? С кудряшками?

- Ага.

Боже как же он наслаждался нашей перепалкой. Я была уже на взводе, мне надоели эти хитрые игры, в которых я не видела ни смысла ни удовольствия. Казалось, что он что-то знает и водит меня за нос. А я так не привыкла.

- А если я скажу, что он некрасивый? Так и будешь им притворяться? - я пустила в ход единственный козырь о котором вспомнила.

- А я разве красивый? - искренне удивился он.

Это меня задело. Высокий мужчина, стройный и мускулистый, лицо, достойное лучшего скульптора, острые скулы, невыразимого цвета глаза, то серые, то зеленые, то голубые, аккуратный нос и манящий рот, высокий умный лоб и волнистые волосы, мечта любой девчонки, он искренне считает себя некрасивым?!

- Ты самый красивый мужчина, кого я знаю. - ответила я серьезно. - Это правда. Поэтому я тебе не верю, Бенедикт.

- Я сдаюсь, - он шутливо поднял руки вверх. - Я не Камбербэтч, тебя не провести.

- Обойдемся без фамилий, - шепнула я ему.

- Хорошо.

Мы немного пообнимались, я играла его “причиндалами”, чувствуя, как он напрягается снова.

- Прости, мне нужно в ванную, - он деликатно отвел мою руку.

- Конечно.

Он голый, как был, пошлепал в примыкающую ванную комнату.

Он был очень забавным, когда мы спорили по поводу его фамилии. Сделал очень хитрое, но в тоже время довольное лицо, видя, что вводит меня в недоумение. Зачем-то приплел этого Камбербэтча. Надо отыграться, а то я на какое-то время почувствовала себя дурой, а это было не очень приятно.

Он вскоре вернулся и залез под одеяло, прижавшись к моим ногам холодными ступнями.

Я села на кровать по-турецки, повернувшись к нему. Я обязательно отыграюсь, да так, что ему мало не покажется!

- Ты- плохой мальчик, Бен, - начала я, с нарочным русским акцентом - Ты троллил меня!

- Что я делал?! - притворно испугался он.

- Троллил! Своей фамилией! Мне вообще нет до нее дела, я просто из вежливости спросила. Необязательно было парить мне мозги. (Я нарочно перевела дословно эту фразу на английский язык.)

- Извини, что я делал? - он похоже, по-настоящему немного испугался.

На этом мои актерские навыки исчерпали себя и хихикая, я продолжила.

- Ты разозлил русскую женщину! Я должна тебя наказать, нет я ХОЧУ тебя наказать!

Бен расслабился, поняв, что я шутила.

- Нет, не наказывай меня , я больше так не буду, - вдруг заголосил он высоким голосом, заставив меня согнуться от смеха. 

Отдышавшись я начала томным голосом: - А если я расскажу тебе, КАК именно я буду тебя наказывать, а потом ты решишь хочешь ты этого или нет?

- Давай, - я его заинтриговала, глаза заблестели.

- Мне очень нравится эта кровать. У нее кованое изголовье, к которому так удобно привязывать провинившегося. - Я взяла его руки и заставила схватиться ими за спинку кровати.

- Отлично. Я привяжу тебя к этой кровати.

- Да, мне уже нравится, - заулыбался он.

- Это еще не все.

- Продолжай.

- Я завяжу тебе шарфиком глаза, чтоб ты ничего не видел, а только чувствовал мою пытку.

- Ого, я настолько провинился, что ты будешь меня пытать!

- Да, мой английский шалунишка, я буду тебя так сладко пытать, что ты запросишь о пощаде!

- Дважды? *

- Что “дважды”?

- Ой, извини, ты ж не смотрела. Продолжай.

- Ладно. Потом я тебя зацелую, везде, везде - я гладила руками его обнаженное тело, показывая маршрут моих будущих поцелуев, обходя стороной то место, которое он бы хотел быть зацелованным в первую очередь. Я заметила, что мой рассказ не оставляет его равнодушным, и его орудие снова набирает силу.

- А потом, я возьму шампанское, холодное шампанское прямо из холодильника.

Бен все держался за спинку кровати, изображая привязанного, я села ему на бедра.

- Я капну холодным шампанским сюда, - я лизнула его грудь, показывая куда именно, - сюда, - я лизнула его пупок.

- А потом я наберу полный рот холодного шампанского и возьму твой пенис, туда же. И ты почувствуешь как холодные колючие пузырьки лопаются от твою нежную кожу.

Бен тихонько застонал, потому что одновременно с рассказом я нежно поглаживала его увеличившееся достоинство.

- Но это еще не все…

- Что еще ?!

- Горячий чай, я приготовлю его заранее. И после того как ты привыкнешь к ощущению холода на своей головке, я глотну чая и возьму тебя снова, горячим ртом…

- Ты просто бомба , я уже хочу этого, - простонал он , задвигавшись под моими руками.

- Я буду ласкать тебя, но не дам тебе кончить, пока ты не попросишь меня.

- Дважды?* - снова спросил он.

- Трижды!

- Давай сделаем это сейчас, - Бен не на шутку завелся, - у меня есть шарфик.

- Нет, - попыталась остудить его я. - Сейчас я уже подустала, а я хочу во время наказания быть энергичной и неутомимой.

Услышав это он снова застонал, представляя свою мучительницу.

- И мне надо еще кое-что купить для этого.

- Плетку?

- Да, хорошая идея, хотя я думала о другом.

- О чем?

- Нетушки, мой любопытный, думаешь, так я тебе все и рассказала. Тебя будет ждать сюрприз, до боли приятный сюрприз.

- Ты сводишь меня с ума!

- Я сама с тобой как сумасшедшая.

От отцепился от кровати и перевернул нас обоих, оказавшись сверху, вошел в меня одновременно целуя. Я закинула ноги ему на спину, наслаждаясь просто миссионерской позой. Мой рассказ возбудил нас настолько, что хватило нескольких минут , чтоб кончить почти одновременно, перемешав стоны удовольствия с поцелуями.

Возвращаясь в реальность я думала, что у меня ни с одним мужчиной не было так, легко и просто, и так невыносимо приятно.

- Твоему мужу очень повезло, Мэри. - прошептал он мне на ушко.

- Почему ты так думаешь?

- Ты такая сексуальная!

- Дома я далеко не такая, - я посмотрела ему в глаза, - дома у меня дети, дом , работа. Не до сексуальных подвигов. Это с тобой я расслабляюсь.

- У меня тоже дома дети, дела, жена тоже устает. - сказал он грустно. - Младший до сих пор спит с нами.

- Оставьте детей бабушке и съездите вдвоем с женой отдохнуть, устройте второй медовый месяц. - мне стало искренне жаль его, ведь очевидно, что он очень любит секс.

- Спасибо за совет, так и сделаем. - Бен легко поцеловал мою макушку.

Я почувствовала зов физиологии.

- Мне надо выйти. И еще я б приняла душ.

- Хорошо, можно с тобой в душ?

- Конечно.

Туалет с ванной примыкали к гостевой спальне, сияли новой кафельной плиткой и стильным санфаянсом. Чудо техники вместо унитаза, сиденье с подогревом и самосмывающее устройство, я вышла под впечатлением. В ванной Бен уже настраивал воду на нужную температуру, поругивая своего друга - любителя навороченных водопроводных систем. Я вошла к нему в душ и мы замерли прижавшись под струями теплой воды, освежающей разгоряченные тела.

На стене в диспенсере нашелся вкусно пахнущий гель для душа, мы мыли друг друга не жалея пены, баловались словно дети, сооружая пенные доспехи и короны, потом смыв с себя всю пену, Бен первым вышел из душа, и встретил меня распахнутым полотенцем, завернув в него как куколку, поцеловал кончик носа. Сам вытерся оставшимся небольшим.

Вернувшись в спальню, я глянула время, было уже поздно, одиннадцатый час.

- Нет, нет, - возразил ме Бен, - мы еще не поели.

- У нас еще ужин запланирован? - удивилась я.

- Вообще-то ужин был первым по плану, но увидев тебя, я потерял голову. - он так искренне в этом признался, что я только и могла умиляться.

А Бен тем временем искал, затерявшийся носок, наклонившись и заглядывая под кровать.

Как пройти мимо такой попы в такой провокационной позе?!

Я подошла и шлепнула его, краем глаза обнаружила потеряшку совсем в другом месте, рядом с тумбочкой, и со смехом отдала владельцу.

Наконец мы оделись и спустились на кухню.

Там мой английский мистер достал из холодильника тарелки, обернутые пищевой пленкой.

- Что это?

- Я заказал ужин в ресторане, вот так они его привезли. Это лазанья. Надо только немного подогреть.

Рассказывая это, он ловко распаковывал тарелки, я взялась помогать. Засунул первую в микроволновку. Во второй тарелке обнаружилось что-то другое.

- Это веганская лазанья - объяснил он в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд. - Я веган.

- Ладно, у всех свои недостатки. - услышав мое замечание, Бен снова заржал.

Моя лазанья подогрелась и он засунул в микроволновку свою. По кухне распространялись аппетитные запахи, я поняла, что очень сильно проголодалась.

Он открыл бутылку шампанского и разлил по бокалам.

- Но ты ж за рулем!

- Не возражаешь, если я вызову кэб?

- Нисколько.

- За тебя, Мэри, он чокнулся со мной бокалами. - Видишь я перенял вашу русскую традицию говорить тосты!

- За тебя, Бен, - ответила я и отпила пару глотков.

Шампанское было божественным, в меру сладким очень освежающим, лазанья вообще сводила с ума. Мы уплетали за обе щеки, забыв о разговорах. Быстро прикончив свою порцию, он снова разлил шампанское по бокалам.

- Когда мы снова встретимся, Мэри? - спросил он серьезно.

- Дай подумать. В ближайшие 3 дня я не могу, у меня сессия и мне надо готовиться к экзаменам.

- Хорошо, что насчет пятницы?

- У нас будет вечеринка по поводу окончания семестра.

- В субботу?

- А в субботу я улетаю в подругой в Шотландию.

- В Шотландию? Что ты там будешь делать? - искренне удивился он.

- Хочу увидеть Эдинбург, достопримечательности посмотреть, попробовать шотландского виски.

- Можно с тобой? Тоже хочу виски!

- Нет, я буду с подругой.

- Ладно, и сколько ты там пробудешь?

- До 15 мая. 15 мая возвращаюсь в обед, а 16-го вечером у меня самолет до Москвы.

- Ты уже улетаешь? - спросил растерянно Бен.

- Да, я пробыла тут 3 месяца, конечно улетаю.

- Хорошо, я могу забрать тебя в пятницу после твоей вечеринки? - вернулся он к делам.

- Можешь, но предупреждаю, я буду пьяная.

- Насколько пьяная?

- В сиську пьяная.

- Что?! - он вытаращил глаза, не поверив своим ушам.

Смеясь, я объяснила ему прикол, что у нас сапожники напиваются в стельку, плотники в дрова, а женщины в сиську.

- Так что тебе от меня толка не будет никакого.

- Ты не думай, что ты мне нужна только из-за секса, - начал он серьезно, - мне нравится с тобой общаться. Это как будто я простой парнишка и мне снова 25.

Он так мило выглядел в этот момент, что я не удержалась, подошла и потрепала его по волосам.

- А я чувствую себя девчонкой с тобой!

- Дай мне свой номер, - он достал свой айфон, и набрал цифры, которые я ему продиктовала. Позвонил мне, мой телефон завибрировал в кармане. Я сохранила его под именем Бен, англ. школа.

- Хитро, - заметил он, записывая меня в свою очередь, как Мэри, агент. - Ты ж понимаешь, что мы должны хранить все это в тайне?

- Ты еще спрашиваешь? Я не собираюсь разбивать семьи…

Он снова заулыбался.

Увидев, что я скрываю зевок, вызвал такси.

- Я приберу потом, - отобрал у меня тарелку, которую я хотела помыть.

Мы вышли во двор, закрыли гостеприимный дом с орхидеей.

Подъехал кэб, мы сели сзади, сначала он отвез меня в отель, нежно поцеловав на прощание, потом уехал в ночь.

И только телефон мигнул в ночи: “Спокойной ночи, моя прекрасная Мэри.” 


	3. Расставание

Я приехала в отель и меня распирало от переполнявших эмоций. Волнующий, насыщенный вечер, приятное и легкое общение с красивым мужчиной, вкусный ужин - что еще нужно для счастья? Только поделиться с кем-то своими переживаниями, но это невозможно! Не стану же я рассказывать даже лучшей подруге, как изменяю своему мужу. Дважды. И собираюсь еще.

Что ж, придется хранить секрет, может я расскажу об этом, когда в старости буду писать мемуары?

Следующие три дня были очень насыщенными. Я сдавала экзамены, закончила бизнес-проект и успешно его защитила, договорилась с симпатичным одногруппником из Испании о будущем сотрудничестве, вспомнив, что это практически последние дни в Лондоне, поехала в магазин и накупила подарков семье и друзьям.

На пятницу у нас была запланирована вечеринка по поводу окончания первой сессии. Мы заранее договорились с владельцем паба White Hart, что в Вест Энде, и забронировали столики.

Бен написал, что ВОЗМОЖНО, заберет меня после вечеринки, но я решила не надеяться и не ждать, чтоб избежать разочарований, поэтому думала только о предстоящем веселье.

Много мыслей занимал вопрос: что одеть?, но один удачный проход по Оксфорд Стрит решил его. Я увидела в витрине очень красивое платье: густого синего цвета, оно казалось скромным, с неглубоким декольте, по колено, но сзади на спине был такой вырез, что при желании можно было увидеть копчик, и этим оно мне понравилось. Вырез на спине был украшен горизонтальными золотистыми цепочками, не дававшими ткани разъехаться и сползти с плеч.

В сочетании с бежевыми туфлями на высоком каблуке, это был сногсшибательный образ. Вдобавок, я купила легкие чулки телесного цвета, не в колготках же идти и с таким то вырезом до попы.

Мужчины нашей группы (симпатичный испанец и два француза) решили устроить сюрприз, поэтому до похода в паб, мы поехали на London Eye. Там они купили билеты на прокат на колесе в отдельной кабинке с шампанским, мы, девочки, очень впечатлились, понаделали красивейших фото на фоне подсвеченного вечерними огнями Бигбена, все обменялись визитками и контактами, и счастливые и веселые поехали в паб.

Паб White Hart знаменит своим вкуснейшим мясом, которое готовит повар-уругваец, также с пятницы по воскресенье там зажигают ди-джеи, а ассортимент алкогольных напитков порадует даже взыскательный вкус. Изюминкой паба также была татуированная барменша, моя землячка, Агата, с которой было весело поболтать между стаканчиками.

Вечеринка проходила отлично, мы приехали, заказали ужин, знаменитую говядину по -уругвайски, мужчины присели на пиво, девушки решили пить вино, наконец, впервые за 3 месяца общения, все раскрепостились и разговаривали, подшучивая и смеясь.

- Вот с этого надо было начать сессию! - заметила я, - и мы дружно чокнулись.

Потом когда мы поели и выпили приличное количество алкоголя, начались танцы, сначала было что-то дискотеки в стиле 2000, а потом ди-джея потянуло на романтику. Не успела я слинять с танц-пола, как Хуан пригласил потанцевать с ним. Отказываться было неудобно, так как я только наладила с ним отношения в сфере бизнеса. Он деликатно положил руку мне на талию и повел в медленном ритме.

Вообще я заметила, что он подозрительно часто смотрит на меня в последнее время. Еще неделю назад я б очень обрадовалась, так как он был очень красивым жгучим брюнетом, и он понравился мне с первого взгляда. Мужское внимание всегда приятно женщине даже если она замужем и не собирается налево. Но, все 3 месяца он был холоден и безучастен, и только сейчас, когда у меня появился другой объект страсти, Хуан стал проявлять свой интерес! Что за странные создания эти мужчины! Хотя, если б мы сразу с ним сдружились, о я бы не обратила внимания на Бенедикта, и наша встреча в метро там бы и закончилась.

Музыка закончилась , я поблагодарила своего партнера и поспешила в дамскую комнату, там я поняла, что ноги ужасно устали в новых туфлях и танцевать я точно больше не смогу. Накатила усталость: от пережитого стресса из-за экзаменов, недосыпа, непривычной физической нагрузки в виде хождения на 8-сантиметровых каблуках. Захотелось в отель, в душ и в постельку.

Не успела я выйти из туалета с намерением попрощаться со всеми и ехать спать, как ко мне подскочила Агата и с заговорщицким видом сообщила, что за мной наблюдает странный парень у барной стойки. 

- Чем он странный? - спросила я у нее, поворачивая голову в сторону бара.

- Да он одну воду пьет.

Конечно этим странным парнем оказался он! Я узнала его, несмотря на глубоко надвинутую на голову кепку и очки ботаника на носу. Он что-то пил в бокале и был хмур.

- Ты все-таки приехал! - сказала я Бену вместо того, чтоб поздороваться.

- Наверно, мне не стоило этого делать. - серьезно ответил он, но тут же сменил тон: - Ты просто великолепна в этом платье!

- Спасибо. Я, собственно, собиралась ехать домой.

- Правда? Уже нагулялась ? - удивился он. - Там этот красавчик ищет тебя. - он махнул в сторону испанца, действительно, искавшего меня взглядом.

- Подожди минутку, я попрощаюсь со всеми.

Немного покачиваясь я пошла в сторону одногруппников. Вино делало свое дело, и голова кружилась.

Расцеловавшись с однокурсниками, я вернулась к терпеливо ожидавшему меня кавалеру.

- Я точно тебе не помешал ? - еще раз немного сердито спросил он. - По-моему у кое-кого были планы на тебя.

- Нисколько, наоборот, ты очень вовремя, - ответила игриво я, направляясь к выходу.

Уже на улице он Бен наконец, обнял меня, засунув руку в вырез на спине, я прижалась к нему, просунув руки под руки под его куртку, его губы впились в мои, и мы застыли, увлеченные страстными поцелуями. Спустя несколько мгновений, он оторвавшись хрипло прошептал: Поехали.

За углом стоял его мотоцикл, с двумя шлемами, я выразительно посмотрела на свое узкое платье и на транспортное средство.

- Извини, я не подумал.

- Мужчины, - усмехнулась я, задирая подол.

Чтобы забратьcя на мотоцикл, пришлось поднять платье практически по самое не могу. Бен уже был на своем водительском месте, но обернувшись, смотрел как я забираюсь на место позади него. Он пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, когда увидел, что я в чулках. Алкоголь делал свое дело, стирая границы дозволенного, задрав платье, я наконец уселась позади своего прекрасного спутника, обняла его, а потом, не удержавшись погладила внутреннюю сторону бедер. Он изобразил рычащий звук, выжал газ на мотоцикле и мы помчались по ночному городу.

Вполне ожидаемо, он привез меня в тот же дом. Привычно заведя свой транспорт в калитку, открыл дверь ключом.

- А твой друг в курсе, чем ты занимаешься в его доме в его отсутствие ? - спросила я.

- На то мы и друзья! - нисколько не засмущался Бенедикт моего вопроса.

Я не поняла, что он имел ввиду, но не стала развивать ту тему. Тем более, что войдя в дом, он просто лишил меня возможности говорить, впившись страстным поцелуем в мои губы.

- Мне понравилось, как ты танцуешь, - прошептал он мне в ухо, спустя какое-то время.

- Давай потанцуем, - предложила я в ответ.

Он взял меня за руку, положил другую на талию и повел в каком-то парном танце, напевая себе под нос, это был не вальс, не фокстрот, какой-то им придуманный медляк, мы кружились по холлу, моя левая рука лежала у него на шее, и я перебирала пальцами кудряшки волос у него за ухом. Он ласкал мне спину через вырез моего платья, и чуть наклонив голову, дышал мне в шею при каждом выдохе, заставляя мурашки бежать по коже.

Это было настолько мило, романтично, что я почувствовала, что влюбляюсь в этого мужчину прямо сейчас, глядя на его пухлые губы, напевающие простенький мотив, и мечтательное выражение лица.

Промурлыкав последний куплет, он зарулил меня в кухню, и неожиданно посадил на стол. Пристроился между моих колен, и тут оказалось, что высота стола идеально подходит его росту. Романтика сменилась страстью, он провел руками по моим бедрам, поднимая подол платья, и обнажая кружевные края моих чулков. Придвинул меня к краю стола, начал осыпать мою шею жаркими поцелуями. Я, не теряя времени, расстегивала мелкие пуговички его рубашки, потянула за ремень джинсов, он нашел замочек от платья, опытными движениями расстегнул его, стянул с меня эту одежду, начинающую мешать. Я потянула его к себе, прижалась к так манившим меня губам, он обжег меня страстью, сразу пустив в дело свой шаловливый язык, одной рукой он держал меня за затылок, другой - я чувствовала, что уже возится с ширинкой, не заморачиваясь с моим нижним бельем, он просто сдвинул трусики в сторону и вошел, без предупреждения и прелюдии. Она уже и не требовалась, я была давно готова, одним своим видом он порождал в моем тебе огоньки, а прикосновения сводили с ума.

Это поза, сидя на столе, добавила новых,, невыразимо прекрасных ощущений полноты внутри себя, я чувствовала, что не смогу долго выдерживать и слегка притормозила процесс, заставив его снизить темп.

Бен понял мой намек, прервав наш контакт, снял меня со стола и развернул спиной к себе. Я уже поняла, что это одна из его любимых позиций, и нисколько не возражала, так как то, что во время соития творили его длинные и нежные пальцы было просто божественно.

Тут ему пришлось чуть-чуть присесть, потому что даже на каблуках, я была как минимум на 10 см ниже ростом, но он не обращая внимание на неудобства продолжил начатое, не забывая использовать так восхищающие меня пальцы, несколько жарких минут, и волны оргазма практически вывернули меня наизнанку, я застонала, услышав в ответ его сладостный вздох и почувствовав его мощные спазмы.

Немного отдышавшись, он прервал наш контакт, я повернулась и мы поцеловались, благодаря друг друга за полученное удовольствие.

- Мне надо в душ , - сказала я, наконец снимая замучавшие меня туфли. Пошла по лестнице наверх в уже хорошо известную комнату. - Захвати мне водички, а то я уже пить хочу.

Он вытащил бутылку минералки из холодильника и пошел следом.

Я разделась в спальне и прошла в душ, так и не смогла настроить комфортную температуру воды вспомнила, как Бен в прошлый раз ругал своего друга за технологические новинки в санузле, посмеялась про себя. Вода получилась прохладной, но она приятно отрезвляла, не успела я развести пену, как вошел он, уже раздетый и не спрашивая залез ко мне в душ, выматерился, когда оказалось, что вода холодная, потыкал в сенсорную панель и сделал ее потеплее. Так стало гораздо приятнее и веселее, потому что он корчил забавные рожицы, отплевываясь от пены попавшей на лицо, изображал водяного монстра и щекотал меня, размазывая гель для душа по моему телу.

- Отвезешь меня или вызовешь такси? - спросила я, вытираясь.

- Оставайся тут, со мной.

- Ночевать? - я удивилась, не ожидая от женатого мужчины такого предложения.

- Да, - просто ответил он, - я абсолютно свободен сегодня и хочу провести ночь с тобой.

- У меня завтра самолет, а я еще вещи не собрала.

- Во сколько твой рейс?

- После обеда, но я еще не собрала вещи.

- Я отвезу тебя в отель утром, ты все успеешь.

- Но я пьяная, я сейчас лягу и засну без адних ног.

Я перевела дословно эту идиому “без задних ног”, Бен сначала удивился и переспросил, потом долго смеялся, когда я объяснила ему смысл.

- А мы говорим “sleep like a log” - пояснил он.

- Я знаю, это еще Битлз пели: It’s been a hard days night, And I’ve been working like a dog. It’s been a hard day’s night, I should be sleeping like a log”. А у нас “ как бревно” не спят, у нас про неактивных любовников так говорят: “как бревно”.

- Так что, ты этой ночью будешь “как бревно” ? - спросил с усмешкой он.

- Скажи спасибо, если не буду храпеть.

Он снова засмеялся, причем выглядел так мило, мелкие морщинки собрались вокруг глаз, мокрые кудряшки топорщились на затылке, а на левой щеке образовалась очень притягательная ямочка. Я не удержалась и поцеловала его туда, лизнув ямочку языком, он мгновенно среагировал, и повернув голову чмокнул меня в губы.

- А говоришь будешь бревном, - подмигнул он мне задорно , - залезай в постель, я постелил свежее белье.

Ммм, как же это было чудесно, довольная и уставшая я заползла под одеяло, постель пахла кондиционером с запахом луговых трав, он, выключив свет, пристроился рядом, мы обнялись, и уплывая в царство снов я почувствовала, как Бен целует меня в висок.

Утром меня разбудил запах кофе. Я люблю кофе, капуччино с крепкой сливочной пенкой, кофе и тост с маслом - вот мой идеальный британский завтрак.

Открыв глаза, я обнаружила, что Бен во первых: уже встал, оделся и умылся, во- вторых: приготовил кофе (в кухне я еще прошлый раз заприметила кофемашину), в- третьих, принес его мне поставив на тумбочку вместе с блюдцем и булочкой на нем.

- О, Боже, - только и смогла пробормотать я, оценив романтичность этого действия.

- Не совсем, - пошутил он, - это всего лишь я.

Он выглядел отдохнувшим и довольным, светло-голубая рубашка подчеркивала небесно-голубой цвет его глаз.

Я ж, наверняка, выглядела как чучело, уснув вчера с мокрыми волосами, да еще и после алкоголя во рту было неприятное ощущение.

Поэтому легонько обняв его, я побежала в ванную, произвести все необходимые утренние процедуры и вернуться в более-менее нормальном виде.

Я справилась буквально за несколько минут, почистила зубы чьей-то щеткой, которая показалась мне новой, пригладила волосы, торчащие в разные стороны. Хорошо, что без макияжа я выгляжу узнаваемо и даже симпатично, и Бенедикт не испытал шок, увидев меня с утра.

Кофе еще не успел остыть, когда я вернулась из ванной, я с удовольствием отхлебнула его, благодаря своего нежного любовника за завтрак в постель.

- А ты уже позавтракал?

- Да, извини, я проснулся дико голодный.

В булочке внутри оказался ванильный крем, который я обожаю, и я ела ее не сдерживая стонов удовольствия и облизывая пальцы, по которым он немного размазался. Я не сразу заметила, что он наблюдает за мной, в его глазах зажегся знакомый огонек, на губах играла довольная улыбка.

- Очень вкусно ! - сообщила я ему очевидный факт, доев булочку, - Спасибо за завтрак. 

Он поцеловал меня прямо в губы, очень горячо и страстно, где-то внутри снова проснулось ненасытное желание, я захотела повалить его в постель и сразу дать волю чувствам, но он со вздохом оторвался от моих губ и напомнил мне о времени.

О, черт! Я и забыла, что у меня самолет! Я соскочила с кровати схватила сумочку, доставая оттуда телефон, до рейса оставалось чуть менее 4 часов, а у меня еще не были собраны вещи.

- Я отвезу тебя, ты успеешь, - успокоил он меня, заметив панику моих глазах.

- Тогда мне пора одеваться. - сказала я переводя дыхание.

Я собралась за 10 минут, чувствуя себя немного неловко в вечернем платье днем, но решила не волноваться по этому поводу. Потом вспомнила, что Бен на мотоцикле, и решила, что днем я точно не буду ездить с ним голая по пояс.

- Давай я вызову такси, - сказала я ему, - попрощаемся тут.

- Нет, - ответил он мне, - я обещал тебя отвезти, так и сделаю.

Бенедикт решительно взял меня за руку, и мы вышли из дома. Но во дворе мотоцикла не было. Не успела я задать вопрос, он провел меня к дорогому автомобилю, стоящему за оградой, и учтиво открыл пассажирскую дверь.

- Когда ты успел пригнать машину... - только и смогла пробормотать я.

Он загадочно улыбнулся и сел за руль. Включил зажигание, благородный рык мощного мотора порадовал мой слух, красивые руки на кожаном руле, я чувствовала себя Золушкой из сказки.

- Скажи мне, когда ты вернешься из Эдинбурга? - спросил он, ведя авто по знакомому маршруту.

- 16 мая.

Мы остановились в на светофоре. Он повернулся ко мне, глядя прямо в глаза немного грустным взглядом.

- \- Эхх, - вздохнул он, переведя взгляд на светофор. - Я улетаю в Штаты за день до этого.

- Надолго? - спросила я, - хотя это уже не имело значения. Я тоже уезжала домой, аж до следующей сессии, которая была только через год.

- На несколько месяцев, - уточнил он, - длинная командировка.

- В какой штат едешь?

- Калифорния.

- Это ж потрясающе! - я искренне за него радовалась. - Чего ты такой грустный?

- Мы больше не увидимся.

Об этом я не подумала, наверное из-за переизбытка алкоголя в прошлый вечер, я потеряла способность соображать.

Проанализировав все возможности, я решила, что да, действительно больше не увидимся. Отменить поездку я не могла, билеты куплены невозвратные, и я не могла подвести свою подругу, которая очень ждала этого путешествия. Вернуться раньше - тоже не вариант, билет был куплен туда и обратно, и вернуть или обменять даже в одну сторону было невозможно. К тому же я считала, что не стоит идти на такие жертвы ради любовной связи. Даже с ним. Моим прекрасным лондонцем.

Но он был грустный, и мое сердце не выдержало. Я положила руку ему на колено и сжала его. А когда мы подъехали к отелю, сказала абсолютно искренне, что мы обязательно увидимся, когда-нибудь, если сильно этого хотим. В голове уже крутились мысли как-бы отправить подругу одну в Эдинбург и плевать на потерянные деньги.

Его лицо просветлело, и он, наконец, улыбнулся.

- Спасибо тебе за три прекрасных свидания, - Бенедикт нежно поцеловал меня, а потом неожиданно достал с заднего сидения коробочку и вручил мне со словами : Это тебе! На память.

Это удивило и умилило меня одновременно.

- Ты такой классный! - я порывисто обняла его и крепко прижалась к нему. - Обещай, что мы увидимся в следующем году, я привезу тебе что-то очень хорошее из России.

- Водку? - улыбнулся он.

- Если хочешь, то водку.

Он захихикал и снова поцеловал меня, посмотрел на часы.

- Иди, - поторопил он, - а то опоздаешь на самолет.

- Да, конечно, - я положила его подарок в сумочку.

- Извини, я не открою тебе дверь, - он показал жестом на людей, стоящих недалеко. - Не хочу светиться на людях.

Мы ж договорились соблюдать тайну. Я вышла из машины, обошла ее, он все - таки опустил стекло и поцеловал меня в последний раз, ошалелая я пошла в отель, а он резко нажав на газ, умчался собираться в командировку.


	4. Разлука

Моя поездка в Шотландию, вместе с подругой все-таки состоялась. Ну не смогла я бросить ее в последний момент, тем более, что зайдя в отель, я увидела, что Анна сидит и ждет меня в фойе. В моем телефоне обнаружилось не меньше 20 пропущенных звонков от нее, которые я не слышала, так как он стоял на беззвучном режиме.

Мы успели. Я быстро собрала свои вещи, переоделась и мы поспешили в аэропорт.

Прибыли в Эдинбург после обеда, поехали в заранее забронированный отель. Небольшая уютная комната с двумя кроватями. В дороге Аня пыталась расспросить меня, где и, главное, с кем я провела прошлую ночь, но не добилась ничего конкретного. Я сказала ей, что уехала с одним парнем из бара, и попросила ее держать это в тайне. В итоге она решила, что я просто решила развлечься напоследок, и я не стала ее разубеждать. Собственно, это так и было. Просто развлечение. Небольшая интрижка между двумя давно семейными людьми. Которая абсолютно ничего не значит. Так я уговаривала саму себя весь полет, а потом вспоминала его подарок: нежный кулончик в форме цветка с серединкой из сапфира зеленовато-голубого цвета, цвета его глаз, и сердце щемило сладкой болью.

Переодевшись после дороги, мы сразу отправились гулять по городу. Так как наш отель располагался вблизи Королевской Мили, то мы сразу начали с главнейших достопримечательностей. И если до этого я еще ощущала сожаление о расставании с Беном, то увидев великолепную средневековую архитектуру шотландской столицы, я забыла обо всем. Я шла по улице, крутя головой, рассматривая причудливую лепнину фасадов и строгие оконные проемы готических зданий, ступая по древней брусчатке, чувствовала сквозь легкие ботинки тепло нагретых булыжников. Казалось, что город, также как Лондон в свое время, сердечно меня приветствует, теплой солнечной погодой, красотой своих средневековых зданий и запахом тайн и историй.

Так любуясь достопримечательностями, мы незаметно дошли до улицы Лонмаркет, заполненной сувенирными магазинчиками, лавками и киосками. Здесь, естественно, мы обе потеряли голову от изобилия килтов и другой одежды, сшитой из клетчатых шотландских тканей; сумок и сумочек, всевозможных статуэток, магнитиков, кружек, картин, тарелочек и всего того, что привлекает глаз туриста и сильно облегчает его кошелек. Потеряв среди этой суеты подругу, я не меньше часа бродила по улице, разглядывая товар, прицениваясь, запоминая, что и где можно купить. Спустя какое-то время, когда я обошла практически все магазины, мой взгляд наткнулся на простую подсвеченную вывеску с розовым кроликом и стрелкой, указывающей на вход в подвал. Надпись была полустерта, поэтому я даже не пыталась ее прочитать.

Спустившись по лестнице, я уткнулась в дверь, на которой было объявление, что вход разрешен только для совершеннолетних. Магазин для взрослых - поняла я, и хотела уже развернуться, но воспоминание о том, как я обещала наказать своего английского любовника и любопытство заставили меня войти.

В полумраке магазина я увидела подсвеченные вертикальные стеклянные витрины с самым разнообразным ассортиментом. Начиная с фаллоимитаторов различных размеров и цветов, вибраторов, искусственных вагин, и заканчивая костюмами для ролевых игр и аксессуарами для БДСМ, все это взволновало мою фантазию и разожгло нездоровый интерес. Рассматривая эти игрушки для взрослых я стала представлять, что б я сделала с ними. Прямо передо мной на витрине красовались фаллоимитаторы, выстроенные в ряд по размеру как стойкие оловянные солдатики, они анатомически повторяли все контуры и изгибы настоящих фаллосов, такие же напряженные головки и вздутые вены, у некоторых даже были яички. Я сразу нашла глазами тот, который больше подходил по размеру и своему строению на “инструмент” Бенедикта. Достаточно длинный, но не огромный, средний в диаметре, с гладкой блестящей головкой и дерзким глазком посреди нее, с тонким нежным рубчиком на задней поверхности, уходящим к аккуратным поджатым яичкам. Я захихикала, представив, что если я куплю себе этот фаллос, то назову его не иначе как Бен младший, и играя с ним, буду всегда представлять себе Бена настоящего.

Перейдя к следующей витрине я увидела странные на вид предметы, один из них напоминал большое яйцо, и собственно так и назывался. Но потом, присмотревшись к его коробке, я прочитала, что это мужской мастурбатор. Картинка на упаковке наглядно демонстрировала способ его применения, но нарисованный человечек в моем воображении сразу сменился на вполне реального. Я представила, как абсолютно голый Бен надевает это яйцо-мастурбатор на свой разгоряченный орган, ощущает обещанную производителем упругую и нежную внутреннюю поверхность, которая также как настоящая плотно обхватывает его пенис, он делает несколько ритмичных движений вверх-вниз, и закрывает глаза от удовольствия, прикусывая при этом свои пухлые сладкие губы. Внутри меня разгорелся огонек, и чтоб отогнать от себя это видение, я быстро перешла к другой витрине. Вибраторы меня не интересовали, но потом я увидела очень маленький и аккуратный , похожий на длинный округлый футлярчик от помады. “Именно это мне и надо! “ - пришла в голову мысль, я еще немного покрутилась среди витрин, отбросив стеснение купила, что хотела и вышла на улицу очень довольная собой.

Я уже представляла в ярких картинках, как прекрасно мы с Беном проведем время с моими приобретениями, как вспомнила, что мы больше не встретимся в этом году. Это абсолютно вылетело у меня из головы, пока я знакомилась с миром взрослых развлечений в секс-шопе, и сейчас, когда я вспомнила о расставании, это расстроило меня чуть не до слез.

Спрятав пакет с покупками в свой рюкзак, я шмыгая носом пошла на поиски Ани. Она была неподалеку, тоже с пакетом, и уже в кепке из шотландской кепки.

- Что случилось? - перепугалась она, увидев мое грустное лицо.

- Кажется мы проходили мимо Музея виски по пути сюда, - я не стала отвечать на ее вопрос. - Это то, что мне сейчас очень нужно.

Утром я проснулась с ужасной головной болью. Сильно давило виски, а когда я все-таки поднялась, чтобы добраться до мини-бара и взять воды, голова закружилась, и потемнело в глазах.

Я присела на кровать, зрение медленно возвращалось. На соседней кровати мирно дрыхла моя попутчица. На ее тумбочке стояла неначатая бутылочка воды, так что я схватила ее, напилась и снова легла, вспоминая прошлый день.

До Музея виски мы так и не добрались. По пути к нему нашелся паб, который приглашал всех на дегустацию настоящего шотландского алкоголя. Клиентам нужно было только заказать закуску, и бармен приносил по стопочке все виски, что у них имелось в ассортименте. Именно там я вчера от горя и напилась. Я не привыкла к крепким напиткам, обычно это игристое вино или пиво, а тут сразу виски.

От первых двух рюмочек в желудке потеплело и порозовели щеки. Закусывая терпкий напиток очень вкусным мясным блюдом (тушеная свинина в хлебной тарелке, с пареными овощами на гарнир) мы попросили еще виски, а потом еще. На душе полегчало, переживания унеслись, так же как и остатки трезвого разума. Помнится, я жаловалась бармену, что виски разбавленный, совсем не сравнить с русской водкой, потом напросилась спеть с группой музыкантов, которые пришли, чтоб развлекать посетителей. Они, не подозревая ничего плохого, согласились и мы даже выбрали песню, которые знали все: Wish you were here. Они начали играть , а я запела, но, к сожалению, мой талант так и остался непризнанным, спустя один куплет слушатели стали возмущаться и меня попросили отдать микрофон. Я заглотнула еще одну рюмочку и разрыдалась, так как песня была очень грустная, про того, кого тебе не хватает, я вспомнила про Бена и слезы потекли ручьем. Я так хотела, чтобы он был рядом и обнимал меня сильной рукой, прижимал к себе.

Кажется, тогда Аня поняла, что пора уходить. Так как причин напиваться у нее не было, она вполне контролировала себя и решила, что мне хватит.

Мы пошли в отель, и в каждом проходящем мужчине мне мерещился мой ненаглядный, пару раз я даже окликнула проходящих мимо пешеходов, но подруга настойчиво заставила меня прибавить шагу, из последних сил я дотащилась до нашего номера, разделась и упала в кровать.

Пульсирующая боль в висках стала утихать, и я вспомнила про свой телефон. Интересно, где он?

Сначала я нашла свой рюкзак, который я оставила на входе рядом с зеркалом. Мельком взглянув на свое отражение, я ужаснулась: опухшее лицо, мешки под глазами от вчерашних слез, размазанная тушь - я походила на потрепанную панду, и то не добавило мне настроения.

Рюкзак оказался на удивление тяжелым. Недоумевая, я достала из него 2 бутылки виски и сувенирный набор стопочек, пакет с моими покупками из секс-шопа, косметичку. Телефона не было. 

Еще раз обведя взглядом все горизонтальные поверхности в комнате я его так и не обнаружила.

Решив найти телефон позже, я, захватив косметичку, пошла в ванную, выпить таблетки от головы и привести себя в порядок.

Запив Пенталгин холодной водой из-под крана, я нашла телефон, он лежал на тумбе под полотенцем, рядом с раковиной. На нем красовалось 3 пропущенных видеозвонка. Все вчерашние, все от Бена. Дрожащими пальцами я разблокировала экран и увидела еще и сообщение: “Извини, не смог сразу ответить, как ты? Надеюсь, ничего срочного?”

Блин, я ему вчера звонила! Я залезла в историю звонков - 13 раз! Дура, я звонила 13 раз женатому мужчине , поздно вечером , пьяная и страдающая от разлуки.

Я застонала от стыда, мне просто повезло, что он не взял трубку. Тут телефон в моих руках ожил и на нем высветился видеозвонок. Бен! А я - опухшая, неумытая и помятая панда. Я сбросила звонок и написала:

- Привет, прости, не могу ответить.

- Как ты? Все в порядке? - тут же пришел ответ.

- Да, просто небольшое похмелье. Здешний виски просто валит с ног.

- Так это виски причина твоих вчерашних звонков?

- Боюсь, что да. Я даже не помню, когда я успела их сделать.

- Это то, что ты называешь “в сиську” пьяная?

- Да, это оно. Извини, надеюсь, я ничему не помешала.

- Я уже соскучился. - вдруг сменил он тему.

- Я тоже. - ответила я, вдруг почувствовав, что на глазах защипали горькие слезы.

Положив телефон, я открыла кран душа, и залезла под прохладную воду. Когда плачешь под душем, это незаметно. Не слышно. Это почти не считается плачем. Ведь ты как бы моешься, и в своих слезах тоже.

Я не знаю, когда я его увижу снова. И будет ли это “снова”. Он улетает в Штаты, а я в Москву. Встретимся ли мы в Лондоне в следующем году? Маловероятно. Это временное наваждение, мимолетный всплеск чувств и страстей, жажда новизны и свежих ощущений, но почему-то сердце ноет от разлуки также сильно, как и при настоящей всепоглощающей любви.

Выплакав часть своего горя, я сделала воду потеплее, помылась и почувствовала себя гораздо лучше. Не могу долго расстраиваться, поэтому оптимистичная натура взяла верх, и я решила, что все и так было слишком хорошо, чтоб длиться долго. Надо радоваться и этим трем потрясающим свиданиям, и если англичанин действительно увлекся, то и следующий год, тоже станет весьма вероятным.

***

Остальные 4 дня своей турпоездки, мы провели довольно однообразно. Прогулки по городу, обеды в кафе, мегабайты фотографий. Я хотела смотаться на денек в Глазго, но подруга порастратилась, и отказалась куда-либо еще ехать, чтоб и последние деньги не спустить. Намотав себе на ус, никуда больше не ездить с подругами, я провела последние 2 дня, мечтая вернуться в Лондон и оказаться в одиночестве. Чтоб никто не заводил пустых разговоров, перемывая косточки знакомым и незнакомым людям. Чтоб никто не включал телек, когда я этого не хочу. Чтоб никто не ныл, что ноги устали ходить в новых кроссовках, пошли просто посидим в гостинице.

В день вылета в Лондон, мы встали очень рано (утренний рейс), быстро собрались и поехали в аэропорт. Наконец-то я на пути домой. В Лондоне, перерассовываю свои вещи по чемоданам, ночую и лечу домой. 

Бен больше не писал, после того дня. Наверное, уже в Штатах, говорил, что вылетает за день до моего приезда. Из-за постоянного присутствия Анны рядом со мной, я отвлеклась от своей тоски по нему, спрятала то, что купила в секс-шопе на дне чемодана, и решила доверить наши, если можно так сказать, отношения в руки судьбы. Если суждено, то все сбудется.


	5. И снова встреча

Бодрая, посвежевшая, похудевшая от долгих прогулок, с аккуратным хвостом и легким макияжем, я уверенной походкой прошла на посадку. За мной ковыляла моя подруга, страдая от свежих мозолей, натертых новыми модными кроссовками.

Не успела я найти свое место, как пропищал телефон - сообщение.

- Напиши номер рейса.

Бен, дорогой, зачем тебе номер моего рейса? Ты давно должен быть в своей солнечной Калифорнии, загорать на пляже и пить мартини со льдом - подумала я, но все-таки ответила:

- LH 302, а что?

- Постарайся избавиться от подруги, я буду ждать тебя на парковке.

- ЧТО?? - это я уже не писала, а прокричала в душе, - Ты не улетел в свою Калифорнию, и все еще в Лондоне?!!! А я так переживала, что больше не увижу тебя! Теперь, ты точно меня разозлил, и я обещаю, ты будешь умолять меня о пощаде!

Вместо этого, в ответ я написала:

- Хорошо, ты будешь в том же роскошном автомобиле?

Ответ я не получила, так как стюардессы попросили отключить телефоны, и мне пришлось так и сделать.

Полтора часа полета прошли относительно быстро. Мы позавтракали в самолете, Аня заметила, что я не в духе, поэтому решила просто подремать, тем самым дав мне возможность придумать хорошее объяснение, почему нам придется расстаться в аэропорту.

Мы прилетели в Гэтвик, второй по значимости аэропорт Лондона, гораздо меньше, чем Хитроу, но более удобный. Выйдя из самолета и забрав багаж, мы обе пошли к выходу, как вдруг я схватилась за телефон.

- Привет, Тим! - громко затараторила я на английском, - Ты здесь? Сто лет не виделись ! Да, но я завтра уже улетаю! Посидеть, поговорить где-нибудь? Конечно, конечно. Давай! Я сразу к тебе!

Конечно же, это был фальшивый звонок.

Я с притворно-виноватым видом повернулась к подруге:

- Извини, нам придется расстаться тут. Друг проездом в Лондоне, я возьму такси и к нему, у нас общий бизнес.

- Езжай, конечно, - подруга вроде и не расстроилась. Мы сердечно попрощались, и я поспешила на парковку для автомобилей.

Пришло сообщение:

- Стенд 4Е, серебристый MG с номером LN65FSE

Я побежала к стенду 4Е, это собственно, был столб с таким обозначением, там действительно стоял вкруг тонированный серебристый автомобиль с указанным Беном номером. При моем приближении багажник сам открылся, и я недолго думая, стала поднимать чемодан, чтоб положить туда.

- Позволь мне это сделать. - услышала я низкий голос над ухом и почувствовала, как сильная рука перехватила ручку чемодана.

Я отступила, посмотрела на своего кавалера. Он был в темных очках, кепке, модном пиджаке и цветном шарфике поверх него. Я узнала его синие потертые джинсы, в которых он был, когда мы встретились в метро. Сейчас мне показалось, что с той встречи прошло не менее полгода.

Управившись с моим багажом, Бен деловито открыл мне дверцу машины и пригласил сесть. Все это, быстро, молча и с очень серьезным видом.

Я заняла место пассажира, он сел на водительское сиденье. Мы быстро поехали к выезду с аэропортовой площади. Казалось, что он немного нервничает, оттого так серьезно смотрит вперед и крепко сжимает руль.

- Что -то случилось ? - спросила я его, когда мне показалось, что молчание слишком затянулось. Я ожидала более эмоциональной встречи.

- Чертовы папарацци! - выругался он, - Они снимали из-за угла.

- А зачем им нас снимать? Мы ж не звезды какие-то? Или это твои знакомые? 

Он посмотрел на меня долгим взглядом (хорошо, что мы как раз остановились на светофоре.)

- Я сказала что-то не так? - у меня снова появилось ощущение, что я чего-то недопонимаю.

- Нет, все верно. Зачем им нас снимать. У меня просто нервы шалят. - сказал он, и снова уставился на дорогу.

Я замолчала в недоумении. Если Бена так напрягало, что его увидел кто-то знакомый у аэропорта, зачем тогда приехал встречать? Я его не просила, я вообще думала, что он уже улетел, и мы не увидимся. Он проявил инициативу, а теперь сидит надувшись. Не успела я озвучить мои мысли, как большая теплая ладонь легла на мою руку, лежавшую у меня на коленях. Он взял меня за руку, поднес к губам и поцеловал ладонь.

- Прости, я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, а сам все испортил.

Я сразу же растаяла, и на следующем светофоре потянулась к его лицу, где мои губы встретились с его горячими губами, и на несколько секунд мы потерялись в реальности.

Громкий гудок сзади напомнил, что мы все-таки на дороге, и мешаем движению других машин. Бен резко газанул, и мы помчались на пределе допустимой скорости в сторону заветного дома его друга. Я уже хорошо узнавала район.

- Почему ты не в Штатах? - задала я наконец, волновавший меня вопрос.

- Перенес на пару дней командировку - ответил он. - Хотелось с тобой попрощаться перед долгой разлукой.

Это прозвучало так искренне, что у меня защипало в глазах. Он как будто прочитал мои мысли, понял мое горячее желание нашей последней встречи, нашего прощального свидания, которое я хотела сделать незабываемым.

- Моя жена с детьми уже улетели - пояснил он. - Я только твой, вплоть до твоего отъезда.

- И я могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу ? - спросила я шепотом.

Он положил руку мне на колено и погладил его.

- Все, о чем ты мечтала в своих тайных эротических фантазиях, малышка.

Конечно, при этих словах, мне захотелось сразу же начать воплощать свои тайные фантазии в жизнь: ласкать его, пока он за рулем, гладить заметную выпуклость на джинсах, а потом и вовсе запустить туда шаловливую руку, но мы уже подъехали к месту назначения, и Бен припарковался.

Дом его друга встретил нас, как старых знакомых: сияя чистотой и уютом. Я заметила, что в кухне прибавилось предметов: на столе лежали в вазочке фрукты, стоял красивый заварник с чаем, букет голландских роз украшал всю композицию.

- Нравится? - спросил он, предвосхитив мою реакцию.

- Конечно, ты подготовился, я вижу.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на меня и открыл холодильник. Там охлаждалось две бутылки Moet - дорогого французского шампанского. Конечно же, я поняла намек - именно про эти ингредиенты я рассказывала ему, описывая самый лучший в мире минет.

- Эээ, - протянула я, - ты такой милый, что у меня пропало желание тебя наказывать. - Я лукаво улыбнулась, заметив его разочарованный взгляд.

Но он сразу же сообразил, что я с ним заигрываю, подошел вплотную и прошептал своим глубоким низким голосом: - А если я скажу, что я плохо себя вел?

- Ты был плохим мальчиком, Бен, пока меня не было?

- Очень плохим! - В его глазах появились огоньки страсти, он стоял близко-близко, глядя мне в глаза с высоты своего роста, и просто прожигал взглядом. Я облизнула губы и перевела взгляд на его манящий рот. Захотелось присосаться к нему и не отпускать, взять его прямо в кухне на полу, срывая одежду и теряя остатки разума.

Ты должна сделать это свидание незабываемым! Засверлила эта мысль в голове, и я, уклонившись от его поцелуя, поспешила к своему чемодану.

- Не торопись, дорогой, мне надо немного времени, чтоб подготовиться.

- Я помогу? - спросил он, поднимая чемодан.

Мы отнесли в спальню мой чемодан, шампанское с двумя бокалами, горячий чайник чая, пару кружек, фрукты в вазе. Я также положила на кровать модный шарфик Бена, предварительно проверив, чтоб он не просвечивал.

Потом выгнала его из спальни, сказав, что мне надо переодеться, посоветовала в это время избавиться от лишней одежды (то есть от всей одежды) и воспользоваться хозяйской ванной.

- Я чистый - возмутился он, - помылся перед тем как ехать за тобой.

- Когда я сказала “ванная” я выразилась, как американцы, которые словом bathroom называют и ванную и туалет. - объяснила я ему. - У меня на тебя долгоиграющие планы, не хотелось бы все прерывать из-за естественных желаний.

- Ты просто мастер употребления эвфемизмов, - пробурчал он, и скрылся за поворотом коридора.

- Чем больше дуешься, тем больше тебе достанется, - ответила я в пустоту.

Закрывшись в спальне, достала из чемодана свой реквизит, быстро переоделась. От предвкушения я уже была мокрая, вспомнила заметное утолщение на джинсах Бена, которое он даже не скрывал. Засомневалась, что мы сможем долго играть, так как от разлуки и ожидания мы уже были очень сильно заведены.

Бен тихонько постучал в дверь: Можно?

- Минутку! - я быстро прикрыла все полотенцем. Не хочу, чтоб он раньше времени узнал, что его ожидает! Накинула на себя мужской халат, который висел в ванной.

- Заходи.

Он нерешительно вошел, в одном полотенце на бедрах, которое красноречиво оттопыривалось в зоне паха, оглядел комнату и посмотрел на меня. Наверное, ожидал увидеть кожу и латекс, но на мне был все скрывающий длинный халат.

- Так, дай я повяжу на тебя шарф, ты не должен все сразу видеть.

Он склонил голову, чтоб я дотянулась, я завязала ему глаза его собственным шарфиком.

- А теперь на кровать!

Я уложила его на спину, пресекая все его попытки залезть руками мне под халат, взяла кожаные наручники, купленные мной в Эдинбурге, и надела ему на руки. Наручники скреплялись между собой, так что я легко прицепила руки Бена к перекладине изголовья, впрочем, крепление было легкое, и при желании он мог сам отцепиться.

- Ого, ты настроена серьезно, детка,- одобрительно заметил он.

- Да, дорогой, еще как. - При этих словах, я достала фиксаторы для ног.

- Больно точно не будет? - занервничал он.

- Больно не будет, будет страшно! Страшно приятно! - я тем временем прикрепила его ноги к перекладине. - Это ненадолго, не волнуйся.

Теперь можно было начинать. Скинув халат, я поправила свой кожаный корсет, из которого чуть не выпрыгивали груди, вместо низа на мне были латексные трусы с отверстием, на ногах черный чулки в сеточку, а на лицо я надела маску. Губы предварительно накрасила ярко-красной помадой. Когда я примеряла это все и смотрела в зеркало, то мне стало немного стыдно за такой откровенный наряд, а потом даже смешно, потому что я не стройная юная красотка, и мое тело пережило и беременность, и роды: живот был далек от идеала, да еще и с украшением в виде параллельных растяжек и шрама от кесарево сечения. Но несмотря на эти недостатки моему любовнику все нравилось, поэтому я, отбросив стеснение, подошла к нему, терпеливо ожидающему меня на кровати, и перекинув через него ногу, уселась на бедра. Он издал довольный мурлыкающий звук и заулыбался. Я потянулась и сняла с него шарф, чтоб он мог меня увидеть и оценить.

Этот восхищенный взгляд стоил всех моих переживаний!

\- Как же ты великолепна! – его голос вдруг показался мне ниже, с сексуальной хрипотцой.

\- Нравится? – прошептала я.

\- Очень.

\- Поцелуешь меня? – я наклонилась к его губам и подставила свою шею, он с готовностью начал целовать ее, норовя оставить засос. Я резко отодвинулась: Никаких засосов, шалун, а то я тебе тоже понаставлю.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - быстро сдался он, - я буду нежным.

Дальше я взяла дело в свои руки. Очертив языком след вокруг его левого уха, я нежно поцеловала его, покусывая мочку. Потом спустилась ниже по шее, пересчитав поцелуями все беззащитные родинки, почувствовала попой, что его достоинство, притихшее на время моей подготовки, снова дает о себе знать, поднимая гордо голову.

Я выпрямилась и провела пальцем по его груди, слегка надавливая ногтем. Мне очень нравилось его тело, поджарое, мускулистое, грудь покрытая редкими светлыми волосинками, и соски набухшие от возбуждения, как две розовые горошины жаждавшие моего внимания. Один сосок я зажала пальцами, а другой начала лизать, вызвав легкий вздох его обладателя.

\- Они как две конфетки, так и хочется съесть – пробормотала я, переходя ко второму.

\- Нет, оставь их на месте, пожалуйста.

Я слышала по его голосу, что он улыбается, ну - ну, рано радуешься.

Проведя языком мокрую дорожку до пупка, я прижалась лицом в его живот. Боже, как же я соскучилась! А ведь мы не виделись всего 5 дней! В глазах снова защипало, когда в голову пришла незваная мысль о том, что это наш последний вечер вместе.

Сосредоточься! - Снова подстегнула я себя, - Он не должен знать о твоих чувствах! Просто сделай это незабываемо.

Я включила актрису. Резко оторвавшись от родного животика, я встала с кровати, включила на телефоне сборник музыки для романтичного вечера (хранился сохраненный в приложении уже давно, и наконец дождался своего часа). Встала на кровать с ногами, как раз над своим распластанным любовником. Начала медленно танцевать, изгибаясь так, что он видел меня снизу, видел все без исключения.

\- О, детка, так красива! - Прошептал он, вперив в меня горящий взгляд, зашевелился, пытаясь отцепить руки.

Я быстро среагировав, схватила спрятанный под полотенцем стек, латексную мини-плетку на длинной ручке, и слегка шлепнула им по беспокойным рукам: - Не порть сцену, дорогой.

Он покорно согласился, но его волнение выдавал подрагивающий под полотенцем восставший член, на который я пока не обращала никакого внимания.

Потанцевав еще немного и поводя кисточкой стека по рукам, шее и груди Бена, я слезла с кровати и подошла к изножию. Этого не было в первоначальном плане, но мне захотелось поимпровизировать. Взяла в руки его правую ступню, просунув руки сквозь перекладины. Начала массировать ее, с аккуратных пальчиков до твердой пятки, удивленно прислушиваясь к еле слышным стонам с той стороны кровати. Бену определенно очень нравилось. Мне начало казаться, что он одна сплошная эрогенная зона. Стало интересно, сможет ли он кончить, если я буду ласкать его всего кроме самой главной части тела. Перешла к другой ступне, проделав тот же массаж, что и на правой, потом обойдя кровать, продолжила массировать икры ног , пока поднимаясь все выше по ногам я не подобралась к части, прикрытой полотенцем. Погладила и помяла мышцы бедер, особенно постаравшись с внутренней стороны. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда я приступлю к самому главному, тому, что стоял налитой, гордо задирая набухшую головку, но я снова обошла его, продолжив массаж вокруг, заметила, что он немного подстриг прическу в этой зоне. Готовился – снова согрела мое сердце приятная мысль. Я наконец убрала полотенце с его бедер, освободив из его плена требующего внимания напряженного органа, но снова проигнорировала его влажный взгляд и скупую слезу, блестевшую на атласной головке.

Посмотрела на лицо своего покорного пленника, он с интересом следил за моими действиями, терпеливо ожидая продолжения. Что ж, - вздохнула я, - мне снова придется завязать тебе глаза.

Он наклонил голову, чтоб мне было удобнее, и вот я снова одна, без прожигающего меня взгляда ярких зеленых глаз.

Я раздвинула его ноги и устроилась между ними, приготовила пару предметов, которые мне пригодятся.

Просунула руки под его упругие ягодицы и сильно сжала их, попа-орех, он напрягся, но потом под моими массирующими движениями расслабился, наигравшись с этой частью тела, я лизнула одно яичко, потом сразу дунула на него. Мелкие волосики сразу встали дыбом, что меня даже повеселило, а Бен издал отчаянный вздох. Я набросилась на несчастное яичко со всей страстью, засасывая его и катая во рту, облизывая и прикусывая, потом перешла ко второму, проделав то же самое, жалея, что они слишком большие, чтоб уместиться в моем рту вдвоем. В это же время свободной рукой я поглаживала дорожку между полушариями ягодиц, задевая плотно сжатую дырочку. Я остановилась, чтобы смазать палец лубрикантом, как вдруг услышала.

\- Мэри, ты хочешь меня трахнуть?

\- Фу, как грубо, - шлепнула его по бедру стеком. – Ну-ка быстро исправься!

\- Ты хочешь… - он замялся, не зная, какое приличное слово подобрать.

\- Да, я хочу тебя, - я поняла, что он может перевернуться на живот и мне так будет удобнее, что я и заставила его сделать, - Я хочу любить тебя везде.

Вид сзади был великолепен, что я невольно засмотрелась, стройная спина тоже в россыпи мелких родинок, две беззащитный ямочки на крестце, и мое наваждение, две выпуклые ягодица, сильные и крепкие, так и манившие их покусать.

\- Ты прекрасен, - прошептала я, и шлепнула его по одной ягодице, та сразу же поджалась.

\- Расслабься, тебе понравится.

Он послушал меня, а я теряя самоконтроль легла на него сверху, целуя шею сзади, чувствуя, как он покрывается мурашками от моего горячего дыхания, я размяла ему плечи, покусывая мышцы прошлась по спине, снова вернулась к попе, шлепнула другую ее половинку. – Нравится? – спросила я его, и шлепнула стеком, попа больше не поджималась, а из подушки прозвучало: Продолжай.

Я принялась за нее, надеясь, что ему все-таки нравится, пошлепала ее несильно, наблюдая за тем, как розовеет кожа, потом покусала и поразминала, не забывая поглаживать внутреннюю чувствительную сторону бедер, и мошонку. Водила пальцами между половинок, готовя его к тому, что я задумала. Резко прекратив все, я открыла презерватив и надела на средний палец (он самый длинный), смазала его немного смазкой и просунула кончик в тугую дырочку.

\- Расслабься, - попросила я его нежно, - тебе понравится.

Он постепенно ослабил хватку, и я просунула весь палец. Где-то там в глубине есть очень важная мужская железа, массаж которой очень полезен для профилактики мужских болезней.

Я помассировала стенки кишки и поняла, что в такой позе мне неудобно, и простату я так не найду.

Попросила перевернуться на спину, он сразу так и сделал, явив моему взгляду свой вздымающийся член. Повязка съехала и с глаз и он снова мог меня видеть.

\- Смотри, - милостиво разрешила я, - снова запуская в него палец. На этот раз он вошел свободно, а я через пару поступательных движений нашла цель своего визита туда.

Маленький мягкий комочек, хорошо прощупывавшийся на передней стенке кишки вызвал неожиданный стон при нажатии на него. Я удостоверилась, что это был стон от наслаждения, и начала массировать его со всех сторон, наблюдая, как при этом дергался от возбуждения торчащий член и его головка сочилась влагой.

Я не могу сказать, что я была спецом в таком доставлении удовольствия мужчинам, все мои знания ограничивались теорией, и сейчас, видя на практике, какое действие этот массаж производит на мужчину, я ощущала себя королевой секса.

\- Когда ж ты уже займешься моим членом? – взмолился он, снова беспокойно зашевелив руками, пытаясь их отцепить.

Я сразу остановилась.

\- Когда ты попросишь..

\- Ты хочешь, чтоб я просил?

\- Да, проси, ты мой пленник сегодня и я обещала тебя мучить.

\- Я уже прошу, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, потрогай мой член.

\- Как потрогать?

\- Губами.

\- Еще как? Языком?

\- Да, языком, Боже, я сейчас кончу.

Он опасно приближался к черте, поэтому я быстро все прекратила.

\- Будешь шампанское? – предложила я Бену, давая ему время, чтоб успокоиться.

\- Угу.

Я налила 2 бокала, отпила из одного, потом поднесла его ко рту своего связанного любовника, он сделал большой глоток. Я капнула холодным шампанским ему на грудь, тут же слизав капли, кожей чувствуя, как он прожигает меня нетерпеливым взглядом.

\- Возьми меня, прошу, - прошептал он, его глаза с расширенными зрачками смотрели прямо в душу, и мне так хотелось сделать это, но еще рано.

\- Обязательно, но чуть позже.

Он застонал от разочарования и закрыл глаза.

\- Мы в любой момент можем остановиться и прекратить, - напомнила я ему.

\- Нет, давай продолжим. – Бен открыл глаза. – Можно я тебя поцелую?

Вместо ответа я потянулась к его пухлым губам, смакуя вкус шампанского во рту, как он вдруг сделав движение, всем телом прижался ко мне и начал тереться членом о мое бедро.

Не в силах оторваться от его сладких мягких губ, я позволила ему эту шалость, утопая в силе нашей страсти, потом с трудом отодвинулась, глядя на него затуманенным взглядом. Он был таким красивым, глаза горят, щеки порозовели, губы набухли от поцелуев, каштановые кудряшки волос в живописном беспорядке падали на лоб. Хотелось прекратить всю эту игру и просто насадить себя на него, но надо держаться. Все еще впереди, и силы у меня еще есть.

Я снова отпила шампанского, оно приятно освежало своей прохладой.

Я капнула игристым на бордовую набухшую головку и весь член дернулся. Слизала каплю, покатившуюся по стволу, но не задела самую чувствительную часть.

Бен завороженно следил за моими действиями, ожидая главного.

Я снова хлебнула холодного вина и провела языком по шовчику, который шел сзади его восставшей плоти, начиная с уздечки и заканчивая левым яичком, причмокнула его напоследок.

Он пристально смотрел на то, что я делаю, мышцы пресса напряглись, а сам он, похоже забыл, как надо дышать.

\- Ты хочешь, чтоб я взяла его в рот? – спросила я, развратно облизываясь.

\- Да, черт, конечно. Возьми его, прошу. – ответил он сбивчиво.

Еще один большой глоток шампанского, и мои холодные губы охватывают его многострадальную головку, так долго ждущую своего часа. Его стон наслаждения кажется мне музыкой, когда я легко провожу холодным языком по ее окружности.

\- Да, продолжай, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - быстро заговорил Бен, когда я выпрямилась. Он взмок от напряжения, черты лица заострились, похоже я играю на опасной территории.

\- Хорошо, но ты еще не все испытал.

Я налила себе чай, краем глаза видя, как отчаянно он наблюдает за моими неторопливыми действиями. В меру горячий, молочный улун, прям как я люблю.

Вернулась на свое место между его ног, снова смазала палец лубрикантом.

Я заглотнула его член, в то время как снова вставила в него палец, безошибочно найдя точку, приносящую ему наибольшее наслаждение, пара синхронных движений пальцем и ртом, и я чувствую, как он напрягается в спазмах, но нет, еще рано. Я резко все останавливаю, выпрямляюсь.

\- О, ты мучительница, - стонет он, выгибаясь, - обещаю, больше не буду тебя злить.

Я улыбаюсь ему, строя из себя коварную мстительную развратную доминантку, а на самом деле, сама схожу с ума от желания слиться с ним в порыве страсти. Моя собственная смазка практически течет по моим бедрам, и держать лицо при этом архитрудно. Я вижу, что осталось недолго, самая ответственная часть и надо постараться не испортить момент, не дав ему кончить раньше, чем я задумала.

Беру его член в свою руку, он очень твердый и горячий, он вскидывает бедра и трется о мою ладонь с приглушенным стоном, но это не то, что нужно.

\- Как тебе понравилось больше, холодный или горячий? – шепчу я, снова направляясь к столику.

\- Холодный… и горячий .. любой, просто дай мне закончить.

\- Хорошо, я сама выберу.

Я снова пью шампанское – оно очень вкусное, полусладкое, как я люблю, именно этот вкус мне хочется сейчас ощущать на языке, потому что скоро к нему добавится другой , пока не знаю какой он будет, но думаю, что он станет моим любимым, уже очень скоро.

У меня еще остался один неиспользованный предмет – небольшой гладкий вибратор, я не знаю, стоит ли его применять. Бен и так на грани, и мой палец – это одно, а вибратор в попе – совсем другое.

Ладно, я сегодня добрая.

\- Бен, - зову я его, показывая устройство, - Ты хочешь еще более сильных ощущений?

Он лежит, вспотевший, напряженный, кудряшки прилипли ко лбу, а его твердое стоящее достоинство просто плачет о пощаде.

\- Да, давай, - удивляет он меня ответом, - только попробуй его на себе сначала.

Ах, какой ты хитрец! Хорошая мысль.

Я встаю на колени, расставив ноги над его грудью, так чтоб ему хорошо было видно. Вставляю приборчик, он легко вскальзывает, так как по размеру очень маленький, а моя вагина просто захлебывается в собственном соку. Включаю вибро, да, приятно, но не то.

Делаю несколько движений, взад-вперед , так уже лучше, но это не мой спектакль, поэтому я выключаю и достаю прибор.

\- Теперь твоя очередь.

Он понимает, что развязка близко и покорно приподнимает колени и разводит ноги.

На этот раз лубрикант не нужен, потому что вибратор и так весь в смазке. Он легко входит в узкое отверстие и упирается в простату, как раз, то что нужно. Я включаю прибор, он начинает тихонько вибрировать, Бен издает тихий вздох.

\- Как ты? – я не понимаю, нравится ли ему, боюсь причинить боль.

\- Как я? – вдруг разъяряется он, - Если ты сейчас же не трахнешь меня, я клянусь, я сам тебя изнасилую!

\- Что ты сказал?! – это было неожиданно, и я даже немного испугалась.

\- Прости, прости, моя госпожа, я не хотел, - он выгибается, - пожалуйста, возьми меня.

Я не мучительница, я не ледяная королева, я не могу это долго терпеть, и так оттягивала настолько, насколько это возможно в нашей ситуации, когда после разлуки, страсть чуть ли не искрит при прикосновении.

Обхватываю правой рукой его ствол, слышу одобрительный стон, захватываю властным движением рта его пунцовую головку, прижимаю язык к ее задней части и двигаюсь вверх – вниз, краем уха слыша, как мирно жужжит моторчик.

В следующий момент чувствую, как большая рука ложится мне на затылок ( он все-таки отцепился) и поглаживает макушку. Это приятно, но я подозреваю, что этим он страхует себя от очередного неожиданного облома.

Я наращиваю ритм, а его стоны становятся все протяжнее и громче, наконец, чувствую, как он весь напрягся, вцепился в мои волосы, выгнулся, мощнейший спазм пробежал по его телу, заканчиваясь на кончике горячего орудия, и он выплеснулся, сильными толчками, наполняя мой рот своей теплой жидкостью. Волны оргазма еще какое-то время пробегают по его телу, он глубоко вздыхает и шепчет: Спасибо.

Я отпускаю его все еще напряженный член, сглатываю, вкус специфический, но не противный. аккуратно убираю вибратор, утыкаюсь лицом в его живот и снова целую пупок. Все, спектакль окончен и можно не притворяться. Мне кажется, что я люблю его, так сильно, что больше просто некуда, смаргиваю непрошенные слезы, он подтягивает меня к себе и обнимает, смотрит в глаза влажным взглядом. Я замечаю слезинку в уголке глаза, и таю, он такой милый, обнимаю за шею, он целует меня в губы и шепчет что-то.

\- Надеюсь, тебе понравилось , - наконец я говорю я.

\- Очень, - он серьезен, но на губах легкая улыбка.

\- Ты знаешь, я ж не спец в БДСМ. Сегодня, можно сказать, была моя премьера.

\- Все было очень … - он делает паузу, чтоб подобрать нужное слово- … в меру. Зритель доволен, и можно сказать, что ты собрала аншлаг. – Он показывает взглядом на свой еще не обмякший инструмент.

Я рада, что ему понравилось, и это очень приятно. Но меня тревожит то, что я сама завелась и хочу разрядки, а он, скорее всего, деморализован как минимум на пару часов. Придется подождать.

\- Еще шампанского?

\- Давай, - соглашается он.

Мы пьем по бокалу, шампанское начинает согреваться, но вкус его все также оставляет приятные ощущения, потом он целует меня, глубоко, с языком, подбираясь рукой к моей расщелинке.

\- Ты вся мокрая , - шепчет он.

\- Я же не робот.

Он ласкает меня там длинными пальцами, нежно водя по набухшему бугорку и наблюдая за выражением моего лица. Я чувствую, что долго не выдержу, слишком много накопилось неудовлетворенной страсти. Потом убирает руку и не дав мне выразить свое возмущение, передвигается на кровати, устраиваясь между моих бедер. Его достоинство устало свисает, он наклоняет голову к моему лону, а я хватаю его за кудряшки.

\- Нет, Бен, не надо.

Он удивленно смотрит: Не бойся, я просто тебя поласкаю.

\- Нет, не надо. – Мне стыдно, я вся мокрая и мне стыдно за себя. – Мне нравятся твои пальцы.

\- Расслабься, - мурлычет он, нависнув надо мной на руках, целует мои груди, облизывает соски. Это невыносимо прекрасно. – Ты самая красивая и самая сладкая женщина.

Он постепенно двигается вниз, проделывая со мной примерно то же, что и я делал с его грудью и пупком. Это очень приятно, он снова подходит к тому месту, и я снова сжимаю бедра.

\- Ну расслабься, - шепчет он низким голосом, - Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Он гладит меня рукой и я позволяю ему скользнуть внутрь. Два пальца входят и выходят, нажимаю на чувствительную точку внутри влагалища, большим пальцем он ласкает клитор. Я чувствую, как на меня накатывают волны, и первые мелкие спазмы предвещают приближение скорого и очень мощного оргазма. Закрываю глаза, чтоб сосредоточиться только на ощущениях, его движения все настойчивее, а спазмы сильнее. Вдруг он убирает палец и меня касается мокрый горячий язык, накрывает собой мой напряженный комочек нервов, облизывает и засасывает, я сначала теряюсь, и снова хватаю его за кудри, чтоб оторвать от себя. Но в это время потрясающе сильный оргазм накрывает мое тело, я сжимаю его голову бедрами и выгибаюсь навстречу его горячему рту, в надежде, что он не остановится на пике. Спустя несколько мгновений, я возвращаюсь на бренную землю, все еще держу его голову в тисках своих бедер, а рука все также в его кудрях. Он нежно целует меня туда, а я отпуская его на свободу, глажу по голове, надеясь, что не причинила боль, так сильно схватив за волосы.

Он выглядит очень довольным собой, ложится рядом, целует в губы, Я чувствую свой запах на нем, и это не кажется мне противным. Мы целовались сразу после минета, и он даже вида не показал, что ему не нравится, это как будто естественно, так делиться своими жидкостями и вкусами, более близких отношений у меня и не было, мы обнимаемся крепко-крепко, он такой большой и теплый, и вкусно пахнущий сексом, я закрываю глаза, мечтая лишь ощущать его кожей и вдыхать его запах и проваливаюсь в сон.

Мы проспали часа два, Я проснулась, когда почувствовала, что он слезает с кровати.

\- Я в ванную, - сообщает он мне, - то есть в bathroom.

Я поняла, что тоже непрочь посетить это место. Он выходит и зовет меня в душ, немного сонный и взъерошенный, кудряшки топорщатся на голове.

Через пару минут я присоединяюсь к нему, он стоит и балдеет под потоком теплой воды, льющейся прямо на голову, а потом мы долго обнимаемся.

Разведя ароматную пену, он намылил нас обоих, смеясь, мы терлись друг о друга телами, представляя, как купаются в речке бегемоты. Я удивляюсь про себя, почему всякие глупости, которые мы говорим или делаем с этим мужчиной, кажутся такими веселыми. Потом, завернувшись в полотенца, возвращаемся в спальню: на полу валяются наши секс-игрушки, мой латексный костюм, он начинает все это собирать, наклоняется, полотенце соскальзывает, открывая моему взгляду его прекрасную пятую точку. Я подхожу сзади и обнимаю его, целуя между лопатками.

\- Как себя чувствует твоя попа?

Он разворачивается ко мне и серьезно говорит:

\- Ты лишила ее девственности, но она чувствует себя хорошо.

\- Я, что, как порядочный человек, теперь должна на тебе жениться? За то, что лишила девственности?

Он заходится смехом, обхватывая меня, и мы падаем на кровать.

Переворачивается, нависнув надо мной.

\- А у тебя был когда-нибудь … - начинает он свой вопрос, но не договаривает.

\- Что было?

\- Анальный секс? – смотрит внимательно мне в глаза.

\- Нет. – отвечаю я ( и это правда)

\- Можно я в следующий раз?

\- Хочешь лишить меня там девственности?

\- Да. Я буду очень нежным.

\- Я подумаю.

Не уверена, что мне нравится эта идея. Его достоинство больше средних размеров и мне себя немного жалко. Но, так как неизвестно, будет ли вообще следующий раз, я не говорю «нет».

\- Я тебя уломаю, - он самоуверенно улыбается и целует меня. Похоже, этот хитрец понял, что я к нему неравнодушна. Я буду готова на все, почти на все.

***

Я быстро оделась и собрала свои вещи. Наступил вечер, нужно было ехать в свой отель и собирать оставленную там одежду и обувь, попытаться уложить все в 2 чемодана.

Бен предложил заказать еду в доставке, но я нашла на кухне спагетти и предложила просто сварить, а потом съесть с кетчупом, который нашелся в холодильнике.

Мы даже не заметили, что кетчуп просроченный, так проголодались за это время.

Он вызвался помочь мне с вещами, мы снова загрузили мои чемоданы в его новый MG, поехали к моему отелю. Бен был в отличном настроении, подпевал радио, и передразнивал ди-джеев. Я чувствовала себя счастливой, как никогда, влюбленной девчонкой, в машине с самым классным парнем района.

Мы подъехали к отелю, распевая вдвоем во весь голос Love Supreme Робби Уильямса, поднялись в мой номер. Я залезла в холодильник – вино на месте.

\- Будешь?

\- Давай, - согласился он.

Он сказал, что мы переночуем в здесь, а утром он меня отвезет. И даже поставит предварительно будильник, чтоб мы не проспали. Отличный план, мне сразу понравился.

\- Давай закажем что-нибудь из ресторана, боюсь, я снова скоро проголодаюсь.

\- Да ты ненасытная, я посмотрю, - засмеялся он, имея ввиду совсем другое.

\- Ладно, не отвлекай меня, надо сначала дело сделать.

Я вывалила все свои вещи на кровать. Три месяца в Лондоне, разная погода, целая куча одежды и обуви, плюс я еще и покупала наряды, подарки, сувениры.

\- Ого, - удивился мой спутник. Он присел в свободное кресло и подпер щеку рукой, приготовившись наблюдать за моими действиями.

\- Только не говори, что ты обходишься минимумом в своих командировках. – проворчала я, рассовывая одежду по пакетам.

\- У меня запросы поскромнее, - заметил он, не удержавшись и начав перебирать и складывать мои футболки. – Зачем тебе целых .. раз, два, шесть, восемь футболок? Ты ж не носишь их все.

\- Изначально их было три, остальные я тут купила. Не удержалась на распродаже. Видишь, они совсем новые.

\- О, женщины! – закатил он глаза.

Когда вся одежда улеглась в один из чемоданов, я достала свои сокровища. Это были мои приобретения на ретро рынках Лондона.

\- Боже, что это? – удивился Бен, когда я достала завернутый в бумагу старинный чайник.

-Это заварочный чайник. – Он был небольшим, с изящной гравировкой, тускло поблескивал старинным серебром.

Он осторожно взял его в руки, повертел, любуясь.

\- Посмотри, на нем есть печать, - я перевернула чайник и показала на донышке отметину: значок серебра и год изготовления: 1916. – Круто, правда?

\- Да, очень красивый.

Следующим экспонатом была сахарница, примерно такого же дизайна, тоже серебряная, начала ХХ века. Потом я показала ему набор серебряных ложечек.

\- Это то, что ты покупаешь на антикварных рынках? – спросил он, заворачивая обратно в бумагу ложечки.

\- Да, правда, они классные?

\- Да, - он захихикал. – А я помню, ты упоминала ретро-вибраторы!

Я замерла, я совсем забыла об этой шутке, потом рассмеялась.

\- Господи, что ты обо мне подумал тогда!

\- Я подумал, что ты чудачка, - он подошел и обнял меня со спины.

\- И захотел переспать со мной.- Продолжила я за него.

\- Именно так, - он поцеловал меня за ухом, как вдруг раздался стук в дверь.

Нам принесли ужин: овощной салат, картофель фри, который англичане называют чипсами, а для меня запеченную форель.

Все пахло очень вкусно. Я освободила часть кровати, и мы разместились там, с выуженной из холодильника бутылкой калифорнийского вина.

К чести, Бена, он, даже будучи веганом, ни разу не заикнулся о моих пищевых привычках. У меня был стереотип, что вегетарианцы только и делают, как говорят остальным о том, что те едят убитых животных и рыб, но Бен вел себя сдержанно и очень вежливо.

И ему очень понравился мой выбор вина.

\- Правда, калифорнийское? – переспросил он, когда я достала бутылку.

\- Конечно, смотри: Pink Moscato, Made in California. Я всегда его покупаю.

\- Надо запомнить, - при этих словах он сфотографировал бутылку.

Мы не спеша поели, потом я убрала грязную посуду в поднос и выставила все за дверь.

Сложила остаток вещей в чемодан, оставив только то, что мне пригодится утром.

Расправила постель.

Почистив зубы и приготовившись ко сну, мы залезли в кровать и обнялись.

Хотелось растянуть это время навечно. Лежать с ним под одним одеялом, обнимаясь; переплести ноги, грея их о партнера, утыкаться носом в его грудь и вдыхать его мужской запах. А он в это время перебирает твои волосы и рассказывает своим низким бархатным голосом, рассказывает о поездках, путешествиях, командировках. Оказывается, он объездил почти пол-света, я зачарованно слушаю, пропускаю половину мимо ушей, потому что слишком уж приятна музыка его голоса, что смысл ускользает от моего понимания, я прислушиваюсь к тембру его голоса, интонации, полутонам и переходам. Иногда переспрашиваю или задаю вопрос, словно выныривая из океана звуковых впечатлений, который доставляет мне его низкий баритон, воркующий прям над ухом.

Мы проговорили почти полночи, он расспрашивал меня о моей стране, странно, что он ни разу у нас не был. Сказал, что боится замерзнуть, на что я заметила, что необязательно приезжать зимой. Это в американских представлениях у нас все время зима и медведи в ушанках ходят по улицам. На самом деле бывает и лето, и тогда вы легко увидите медведей без ушанок и даже в солнечных очках.

Он смеялся от всей души, и пообещал обязательно как-нибудь приехать и посмотреть своими глазами на медведей.

Я так и не поняла, чем он занимается. Ездит на шикарном автомобиле, летает в лучшие места Земли, но при этом одевается скромно и неброско. Его мотоцикл далеко не новый и общается он очень просто, безо всяких признаков заносчивости и спеси. Я решила, что у него успешный бизнес, но когда он обмолвился про кино, поняла, что он связан с этой индустрией. К сожалению, я не особо интересовалась этим видом искусства, поэтому не стала его расспрашивать.

Мы проговорили часов до 3, потом я стала зевать, и он промурчав мне «Спокойной ночи», засопел размеренно в ухо.

***

Будильник разбудил нас в 7 утра, самолет через 4 часа, так что все по плану.

Я встала первая, оставив Бена, как большого кота, потягиваться на кровати. Вернулась из ванной, проведя все необходимые гигиенические процедуры, и обнаружила своего любовника, развалившимся на кровати поверх одеяла, абсолютно голого и готового к сексуальным подвигам.

\- У нас куча времени, - сказал хриплым голосом он, - чтоб как следует попрощаться.

Действительно, время еще есть, и его предложение провести его именно таким образом мне очень понравилось.

Я скинула халат и пристроилась рядом, он сразу же перевернулся, придавив меня, нежно поцеловал, по мятному привкусу, я поняла, что в мое отсутствие он жевал жвачку, молча оценила этот жест.

Мы целовались и ласкали друг друга со страстью людей, знающих, что это, скорей всего, в последний раз.

Дыхание сбивалось, и хотелось все больше, быстрее, глубже.

Он вошел сразу на всю глубину, вызвав мой невольный стон. Как же было приятно чувствовать его в себе, ощущение, будто хозяин вернулся домой, и делает там, что хочет. А он старался, массировал меня, меня угол входа, частоту, и глубину.

Кровать тряслась и скрипела так громко, что казалось, ее было слышно на 3 этажа вверх и вниз. Плюс наши вздохи и стоны. Бен абсолютно не сдерживался, и низкие звуки, что он издавал при каждом движении, сводили меня с ума.

Внезапно остановившись, он прервал наш контакт и перевернул меня на живот. Его любимая поза, я знала, ему нравится этот вид, и он знает, что в такой позе я кончаю уже после нескольких движений, так как он весьма точно попадает в точку G.

Скрип старых болтов кровати показался мне нереально громким и не успела непрошенная мысль, о том, что она возможно долго не выдержит, оформиться в моей голове, как внезапный приятный спазм поднялся из самой глубины моего тела, и я поняла, что это мой финиш. Одновременно со мной он, замер, а потом глухо застонал, и я почувствовала его волны оргазма, отражаются от моих внутренних мышц, продлевая мое наслаждение.

В то же время появилось странное ощущение полета, и с оглушительным грохотом наше ложе упало на пол. Старые крепления не выдержали и ножки кровати просто разъехались в стороны.

Я вскрикнула от неожиданности, а Бен затрясся от смеха.

Он слез с меня и вытирая слезы между приступами смеха, пытался сказать, что это с ним случается впервые.

Самое главное, чтоб не прибежали соседи снизу, ругаться на наш шум и грохот.

Мы поспешили в ванную, залезли в душ.

Время неумолимо убегало, поэтому вместо нормального завтрака, проглотили по чашечке кофе и бегом к машине.

Когда я сдавала ключ на ресепшене, я не знала, говорить мне про сломанную кровать или нет. А вдруг прибавят к счету стоимость кровати, и будет очень неудобно объяснять мужу, откуда дополнительные расходы. Но, слава Богу, администратор была еще сонная с утра, поэтому, она просто забрала ключ, отдала мне счет и мы поехали в аэропорт.

Лондон еще просыпался, машин было немного, Бен уверенно вел свой MG среди потока, серьезен и сосредоточен. Я поняла, что он всегда такой, когда за рулем, внимательный на дороге.

Но вдруг на светофоре он останавливается и поворачивается ко мне.

\- Что? – не понимаю я его изучающего взгляда.

\- Запоминаю.

Прощание уже очень близко. Хочется грустить, но почему-то меня охватывает какой-то глупый и беспричинный оптимизм. Мысли о том, что мы еще обязательно встретимся, и проведем время вместе еще лучше прежнего, прочно поселяется в моей голове, не давая раскиснуть.

Даже если не встретимся и не проведем – то, что уже у нас было стоит многого. Несколько лучших в мире свиданий, полных страсти и нежности, воплощение тайных фантазий и откровенные разговоры в ночи – это так дорого, что кажется, только ради этого и стоило жить все предыдущую жизнь.

Я замечталась в своих мыслях, вспоминая все, что было, от первой встречи, до последней ночи.

В это время мы подъехали к аэропорту, народ роился по парковке, кто-то садился в такси, кто-то наоборот высаживался, ожидающие стояли, уткнувшись в телефоны.

Бен вышел из авто, галантно открыл мне дверь.

Достал мои чемоданы из багажника, быстро огляделся. Он подошел прямо вплотную и быстро поцеловал меня в губы.

\- Прости, не люблю прощаться, - сказал мне на ушко, - Береги себя.

\- Ты тоже, - я понимала его, лучше сделать все быстро, потому что серо-зеленые глаза за очками уже начинали влажнеть и выдавать те эмоции, что он пытался держать в себе.

Я обняла его еще раз, а потом подтолкнула к машине. Сама через силу отвернулась и сгруппировала чемоданы, чтоб мне удобно было их катить.

Когда я снова повернулась к нему, он уже выруливал на дорогу.

Вот и все.


	6. Открытие

Преодолев небольшую очередь на входе в аэропорт, там, где просвечивали рентгеном сумки и заставляли проходить через рамку металлоискателя, я в поисках своей стойки регистрации шла по залу аэропорта, как вдруг невысокая девушка в очках резко дернула меня за рукав. Оказалось, что она несколько раз меня окликнула, но я в своих мыслях, даже не заметила этого.

\- Извините, - начала она, - я Люси Мейсон, газета The Sun, что вас связывает с Бенедиктом Камбербэтчем?

\- Что? – оторопела я, - Извините, я не понимаю.

\- Мы видели вас на аэропортовой площади, какие у вас отношения? Вы его любовница?

Люси говорила очень быстро и напористо, ее акцент заметно отличался от речи других англичан, с которыми мне довелось пообщаться в Лондоне, не говоря же о Бене, который говорил с королевским произношением. Но я все-таки разобрала, о чем она.

\- Я не понимаю, извините, - еще раз повторила я, и сделала попытку уйти от нее.

Но в следующий момент она подсунула мне под нос свой смартфон, с фотографией на экране. На ней мы стояли в обнимку с Беном; потом журналистка перелистнула фото, на следующей - было видно, как он целует меня, потом мы снова обнимаемся, потом он садится в машину, потом я стою и смотрю ему в след.

\- Камбербэтч - ваш любовник? – еще раз спросила она, вглядываясь в мое лицо, когда я пыталась собрать в кучу мысли.

Камбербэтч?!!

Я очнулась, и поняв, что так просто мне не отделаться, рявкнула ей на русском, чтоб она убиралась и оставила меня в покое. Хотя для выражения этой мысли, мне пришлось прибегнуть к более сильным выражениям.

Потом я поспешила прочь, странно, но путаница в мыслях помогла мне найти нужную стойку, я быстро зарегистрировалась, сдала багаж, оглянувшись, увидела эту назойливую Люси, которая с каким-то мужиком рядом, показывала на меня пальцем. Я поспешила в зону досмотра, в надежде, что туда их точно не пропустит секьюрити аэропорта.

Действительно, они за мной не последовали, и можно было расслабиться в ожидании рейса, но мысли, мои мысли о том, что все это время со мной был он, настоящий Бенедикт Камбербэтч, выжигали мою душу.

Не удержавшись, я позвонила ему.

\- Уже соскучилась? – спросил он вместо приветствия.

\- Да, - я заулыбалась. Его голос был таким родным, это не может быть он, просто очень похож, вот и все.

\- Представь, что со мной сейчас произошло!

\- Что случилось? Ты в порядке?

\- Да, в общем, ко мне пристала журналистка.

\- Так… - повисла тишина.

\- Она спросила, что у меня с Камбербэтчем, и показала фото, где мы с тобой …

\- Что ты ответила ? – перебил меня он.

\- Что не понимаю, о чем они говорят. Помнишь, ты говорил, что вы похожи, теперь я поняла, они перепутали тебя с ним, хотя ты, конечно гораздо красивее. –

Мне было смешно, вот тупые, как они вообще могли перепутать моего красавчика с этим актером?!

Тяжелый вздох Бена меня взволновал.

\- Они не перепутали.

\- Что?

\- Это я, Мэри, я – Бенедикт Камбербэтч. – он снова вздохнул и уже тише продолжил- Я говорил тебе, а ты не поверила.

Я подавила нецензурное слово, пытавшееся вырваться от нахлынувших эмоций.

\- Почему замолчала? - спросил он через несколько мгновений. – Обиделась?

\- Нет, - я все еще пыталась собрать в единое целое всю ситуацию. – Вспоминаю, не наговорила ли я тебе что-либо неуместное по поводу Камбербэтча, то есть, тебя, тьфу, я запуталась.

Его смех разрядил ситуацию, и у меня сразу отлегло от сердца.

\- Ты сказала, что я гей, я прекрасно помню.- Я слышала по голосу, что он смеется.

\- Беру свои слова обратно, прощаешь?

\- Я и не обижался. 

Тут мне показалось, что он прижал телефон ближе к губам, потому что его низкий голос, прозвучал очень близко, как будто он говорит в самое ухо. - По- моему, теперь ты облажалась, детка, и заслуживаешь, чтоб папочка наказал тебя.

\- Перестань, Бен, - от звука его бархатного баритона у меня мурашки побежали по спине. – А то брошу все и вернусь к тебе. Не искушай меня.

Он довольно захихикал, радуясь произведенному эффекту.

\- За мной следующий сеанс связывания, - заявил он обычным голосом, - и я обещаю, ты тоже будешь меня умолять!

\- Согласна!

Мы еще долго разговаривали, шутили и хихикали. Казалось, что ушла последняя недомолвка, которая иногда вводила меня в недоумение, и общаться стало гораздо легче и проще. Он рассказал мне, наконец, про свою работу, как это сложно и интересно, поделился опытом игры в театре, а я слушала и понимала, что он единственный, такой увлеченный, умный, чуткий, нежный и страстный, веселый и серьезный, просто настоящий.

Время до посадки в самолет прошло незаметно, телефон нагрелся от долгого разговора, и батарейка напомнила, что она не вечная.

Я попрощалась и взошла на борт. Нашла свое место, стала ждать взлета. И тут одна тревожная мысль прожгла мой мозг: у меня нет ни одной фотографии с ним. Нам не приходило в голову фотографироваться, и теперь я пожалела об этом. Я б хотела смотреть на это фото во время нашей разлуки и вспоминать наши встречи. Хранить его в запароленной папке, и любоваться в полном одиночестве, держа в секрете нашу тайну.

\- Счастливого полета! – пришло от него сообщение.

\- Спасибо. – ответила я, а потом решилась. – Мне так жаль, что мы ни разу не сфотографировались.

От него долго не было ответа, и мне пришлось, наконец, отключить телефон.

Не так понял меня, наверное. Я расстроилась. Вдруг он решил, что я хочу выставить фото с ним в соцсетях, чтоб похвастаться. Надо по прилету, сразу написать ему, что именно я имела в виду.

Через 4 часа мы приземлились в Домодедово.

Я вышла из самолета, прошла таможенный контроль, забрала багаж, вызвала такси.

Сидя на заднем сиденье желтого автомобиля, я смотрела на мелькавшие виды столицы и вспоминала свой Лондон, свою сбывшуюся мечту об обучении там, своего прекрасного англичанина и наше эротическое приключение.

Эта закончилось, и надо снова привыкать жить здесь, в России, в суете повседневных дел, привыкнуть к мысли о том, что все, что было в Лондоне, останется там навсегда. Не со мной.

Я вспомнила, что не включила телефон. Полезла в сумочку, нашла его.

Как только он загрузился, пришло сообщение. Бен обогнал даже МТС, который приветствует всех смс-ками о пересечении границы и тарифами роуминга.

\- Это пойдет? – написал он, и прикрепил к тексту фото, увидев которое я не смогла сдержать смеха.

На фото была я, спящая, похоже, в ту ночь, когда он забрал меня с вечеринки. Волосы в беспорядке разметались по подушке, лицо дико уставшее, рот приоткрыт. Было видно, что я в глубокой отключке. (Неудивительно, так как я была очень пьяная, и даже возможно храпела).

И рядом со мной был Бен. Сделав дикую рожу, он засунул один палец мне спящей в рот, а другой рукой исхитрился сделать это селфи.

Это было мое ужаснейшее фото, но оно было и самым прекрасным. Потому что на нем был он, веселый и дурачливый, по-настоящему счастливый.

\- Спасибо. – отправила я в ответ.

Это фото я точно никому не покажу – подумала я про себя.

А такси мчало меня вперед в другой аэропорт, на следующий рейс. Мы отдалялись, но я чувствовала, что он рядом. На расстоянии смс.


End file.
